Dark Emperor
by agiswisnu91
Summary: Terlahir kembali sebagai pangeran ras Demon membuat Naruto terpaksa harus memperebutkan tahta Demon Empire dan gelar Lucifer! / IsekaiTheme, Alternative Universe, MagicWorld/
1. chapter 1

**Dark Emperor**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **High School DxD [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **Rated : M (Mature)**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Isekai and Etc.**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe (AU), Typo, Out of Character, Original Character, Violent, and Etc.**

 **Summary**

Terlahir kembali sebagai pangeran ras Demon membuat Naruto terpaksa harus menjalani hidup yang sulit. Apakah Naruto akan bertahan ?

 **Chapter 1 : kelahiran kembali**

"Waah lihat, anak Anda sudah lahir Kushina-sama ia laki-laki dan ia terlihat tampan!, "

" Tsunade aku ingin melihatnya, "

Suara-suara aneh masuk ke telingaku, aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Aku lihat didepanku ada seorang wanita bertubuh amat besar E-eh tunggu ternyata aku digendong wanita itu! Aku sudah berusia 40 tahun-an dan dia menggendongku layaknya bayi! Eh bayi!, aku menggerakan kepala ku untuk melihat tubuhku dan aku sadar tubuhku mengecil dan aku sekarang adalah bayi. Inikah yang dinamakan reinkarnasi ? Lalu kenapa aku masih ingat kehidupanku dimasa lalu ?.

...

 **Three Years later**

Aku sadar dunia ini bukanlah bumi, melainkan sebuah dunia berbasis sihir yang sangat berbahaya. Dan juga aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah manusia tetapi Demon lebih tepatnya Pangeran Demon Empire ke 5. Aku anak dari Lucifer yang merupakan Kaisar Demon dan Ratu ke 2 yaitu Kushina Uzumaki. Oh ya! Lucifer memiliki 4 Ratu dan puluhan selir, Ratu pertama yaitu Lilith, Lalu ibuku, yang ketiga Venelana Gremory, dan yang ke-4 Himejima Shuri. Aku memiliki kakak (yang lahir dari rahim Kushina) yaitu Kurama ia berusia 7 tahun.

Aku sudah bisa membaca dan bicara dalam bahasa Demon, walau pada awalnya sangat membingungkan dan bahkan lebih membingungkan daripada bahasa inggris. Ibuku selalu bilang untuk tekun dalam belajar atau berlatih untuk mencari perhatian ayahku. Sepertinya tak ada sistem Putra mahkota atau apa, Lucifer hanya akan memilih Pangeran/Putri terkuat yang akan menjadi penerus kekuasaannya.

Setiap Ratu memiliki kastil mereka sendiri, Istana hanya tempat untuk Kaisar. Aku tinggal bersama Kurama dan Ibuku. Kurama menceritakan banyak hal tentang Dunia ini, ia juga membawakan aku banyak buku untuk dibaca.

Dari buku Kurama, aku memahami beberapa pengetahuan yang penting seperti Demon tinggal diwilayah barat dan memerintah Setiap orang di wilayah barat. Manusia tinggal di wilayah timur benua dan tak seperti di wilayah barat yang memiliki pemerintahan yang sudah ditentukan, Benua timur sangat kacau karena perang antar manusia atau manusia melawan Ras lain seperti Elf, Beastmen, dan orc, walaupun secara jumlah Manusia bisa dikatakan sangat banyak dan tersebar diwilayah timur. Wilayah timur hanya bersatu ketika ras Demon menyerang. Wilayah Barat dan Timur dipisahkan oleh Hutan tengkorak, Hutan yang luas yang menjadi medan perang selama ribuan tahun. Ada banyak hal berbahaya disana dan menjadi tanah terlarang bagi orang orang dibenua ini.

Ada juga _Magical Path Scroll_ , Gulungan yang menentukan Magical path yang akan kau jalani seperti Knight, Mage, Warriorr atau yang lainnya. Dan ada juga 12 tingkatan kapasitas Mana dimulai dari Beginner, Intermediat, Pro, Advence, Master, Grand Master, Saint, Holy, Celestial, Emperor, Half God, dan God. Setiap tingatan memiliki 3 tahap yaitu Low, Med, dan High. Untuk mengaktifkan _Magical Path_ kau harus mencapai Tingkat Beginner tahap High.

Sihir secara dibagi menjadi 4 yaitu sihir Umum, sihir yang sederhana,contoh sihir ini adalah teleportasi, mengubah bentuk, mengalirkan mana, atau yang lainnya. Yang kedua sihir Atribut, sihir ini hanya bisa diaktifkan ketika kau sudah memiliki Magical Path. Ketiga, sihir terlarang, sihir ini sangat berbahaya bagi pengguna maupan target sihirnya. Sihir keempat adalah sihir Bloodline, sihir ini hanya bisa dipakai oleh orang orang yang memiliki garis keturunan tertentu. Kata ibu aku juga seharusnya memiliki sihir Bloodline yaitu _Magical Chains._

Ada banyak sekali infomasi tetapi aku tak memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya jadi mari kita lewat bagian yang tak penting lainnya.

 **Four Years later**

Aku sekarang berusia 7 tahun, dan aturan Kaisar Demon mengatakan pelatihan seorang anak akan dimulai dari usia 7 tahun, itu artinya aku akan mulai berlatih!. Aku akan dilatih oleh paman Azazel, seorang Dark elf dan juga salah satu jendral besar Demon Empire.

...

" Naruto, ini saatnya kau bangun!, " ucap seorang anak berambut merah pada adiknya A.K.A. Kurama.

" Eng-gh, sebentar lagi Ku...aku sangat ngantuk nih!, "

" Kau ingat ini hari pertamamu berlatih bersama Paman Azazel!, "

" Ahh! Aku akan bangun Ku.., " Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Kurama menunggu adiknya dengan sabar, bagi Kurama, Naruto adalah orang yang paling berharga bahkan lebih berharga daripada ibunya ataupun ayahnya sendiri, Yap! Kurama adalah seorang Brother Complex.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, Ia memakai handuk berwarna Hitam. Rambut hitamnya yang basah membuat wajah Naruto lebih imut dimata kurama. " Kurama, bisakah kau keluar dulu, aku akan memakai baju!. "

" Kau-kan baru berusia 7 tahun! Memangnya tak boleh untukku melihat tubuhmu ? , "

" Sudahlah kau keluar saja!, "

Akhirnya Kurama berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan wajah sebal, bagaimanapun Naruto memiliki mental orang dewasa jadi wajar bila ia malu lagipula Naruto rasa Kurama itu rada menyimpang.

Naruto memakai baju merah berlengan panjang dengan armor kulit berwarna coklat, celana panjang warna hitam, dan jangan lupakan aksesoris seperti Sarung tangan hitam ataupun Syal hitam dengan motif bunga merah dilehernya.

" Huh sepertinya sudah siap!, " Naruto berjalan keluar kamarnya, ia membuka pintu dan melihat Kurama yang memakai Armor kulit dan pedang yang bertengger dipunggungnya sedang berdiri menunggu dirinya.

" Kau sudah siap ?, " Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya yang imut, ia menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Pujilah kakakmu ini!'.

Naruto mengangguk tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh Kurama.

" Huh, baiklah ikuti aku Naruto. " Kurama akhirnya menyerah.

Kurama dan Naruto pergi ke tempat latihan yaitu Knight Hall. Knight Hall adapah tempat untuk berlatih pedang untuk anak anak bangsawan dikawasan Istana Demon Empire.

 **-Skip Time-**

Azazel yang memakai armor emas miliknya tengah duduk dikursi sambil menunggu pangeran ke-5 Naruto Uzumaki datang. Ia tak tahu anak seperti apa Naruto Uzumaki itu, tapi rumor mengatakan ia adalah anak jenius yang hobi membaca. Apakah ia kutu buku yang cupu ? Atau jenius pekerja keras ? Azazel Cuma dapat menebaknya.

" Paman Azazel kami datang!, " Suara Kurama, sang pangeran ke-2 masuk ke telinga Jendral yang memiliki sifat mesum itu. Azazel mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber Suara tersebut.

Ia terkejut!

Ia terkejut bukan karena Kurama tapi karena Naruto, mata Naruto yang sangat tenang sangat tak cocok untuk wajah bayi dan pipi chuby miliknya. Naruto memiliki mata biru yang sangat indah dan terlihat sangat misterius.

' Anak itu, Pandangan matanya tak normal untuk anak seusianya. Ia sangat tenang dan misterius' batin Azazel dengan wajah terkejutnya.

" Paman jangan tatap adikku dengan pandangan seperti itu!, " ternyata Kurama menyadari pandangan Azazel dan salah paham dengan makna pandangan itu.

" Maaf Pangeran kedua, aku tak bermaksud apa apa kok hehehe. " ucap Azazel dengan tawa canggungnya.

" Bisakah kita mulai pelatihannya ?, " tanya Naruto tiba tiba.

" E-eh tentu saja Pangeran kelima, mari kita mulai pelatihannya. " Azazel bangun dari posisi duduknya ia berjalan ke sebuah rak dan mengambil pedang kayu lalu ia berjalan kearah Naruto dan menyodorkan pedang kayu tersebut.

" Mari kita mulai dengan cara memegang pedang. " Naruto menerima pedang dari Azazel, dan memegangnya dengan tangan kanan miliknya.

" Lihat caraku memegang pedang, Pangeran kelima. " Naruto melihat Azazel memegang pedang dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto juga mengikuti gaya Azazel memegang pedang.

" Baiklah ikuti gerakanku!, "

Naruto mengangguk dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan Azazel dengan detil.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

" Baiklah kurasa cukup untuk saat ini, nah Pangeran kelima anda harus mengulang gerakan itu setiap hari dan jangan lupa untuk melatih otot tanganmu yaa! Kita akan bertemu minggu depan. " Azazel berkeringat, ia memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama dari tadi. Dan hasilnya ia membuat satu kesimpulan, yaitu Naruto anak jenius, ia dapat mengikuti gerakannya tanpa canggung ataupun bingung tentang kiri dan kanan saat berlatih pedang untuk pertama kalinya, ia juga tak mengeluh tentang cape atau haus dll.

Naruto mengangguk, ia juga membuat kesimpulan tentang gerakan yang Azazel ajarkan padanya, Kuat dan Indah, namun mematikan. Azazel menggabungkan kekuatan, seni, dan Agresifitas sehingga menciptakan sebuah gerakan yang kuat, indah dan juga mematikan.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Kurama, ia pergi ke tempat kurama berlatih. Setelah Sampai ke tempat Kurama Naruto melihat kurama yang tengah beradu pedang dangan seorang anak laki laki yang terlihat seumuran dengan kakaknya.

" Aku tak akan kalah darimu Rizevim!, " ucap Kurama pada sosok bocah tersebut. Ia adalah Rizevim Livan sang pangeran Demon pertama dan anak dari ratu pertama, Lilith. Rizevim dan Kurama adalah Rival dari kecil, mereka saling mengejar dalam hal apapun.

" Akulah yang akan menang Kurama!, " Rizevim mengangkat pedangnya, aura merah menutupi pedang Rizevim, yap! Itu adalah Mana milik Rizevim, ia tingkat Beginners tahap med, tahap yang sama dengan Kurama. Rizevim mengayunkan pedangnya secara diagonal.

 _ **Trank!**_

Pedang Kurama yang dilapisi aura kuning menahan ayunan itu. Mata mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan permusuhan. Rizevim tak mau kalah ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mendorong Kurama, Kurama mencoba untuk bertahan tapi ia tetap terseret sedikit demi sedikit.

Rizevim menarik pedangnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya pada tangan Kurama. Kurama terpaksa melepaskan pegangannya pada pedang untuk menghindari tusukan pedang Rizevim. Rizevim mengangkat kaki kananya dan menendang pedang Kurama.

Ia mengarahkan pedangnya pada leher Kurama dan menyeringai, " Kau kalah Kurama!. "

Kurama menggeretakan giginya, ia kalah dalam hal kekuatan tangan dan reaksi, ia seharusnya menahan tusukan Pedang Rizevim dengan pedangnya bukan melepaskan pegangannya. Kurama mengakui kehebatan Rizevim dalam kontrol pedang, Rizevim diajari seni berpedang oleh Kokabiel, salah satu jendral besar Demon Empire selain Azazel.

" Aku mengaku kalah kali ini tapi lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu Rizevim!, " ucap Kurama dengan suara yang tegas.

" Hahahaha, cobalah bila kau bisa!, " kata Rizevim sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kurama.

Naruto mendekati Kurama dan bertanya, " Kau tidak apa apa Ku ?..." Kurama melihat adiknya yang mungkin melihat kekalahannya yang memalukan bagi Kurama.

" Aku tak apa, Naruto. Bagaimana dengan latihannya hm, apakah kau kesulitan ?, "

" Tidak juga, "

" Hehehe kau memang adikku Naruto yang hebat. "

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, ia rasa Kurama bukanlah kakak yang buruk.

 **One Month Later**

Setelah satu bulan aku berlatih pedang, aku mulai mahir menggunakan pedang, Saat tak bertemu dengan Azazel aku berlatih di Kinght Hall, aku berlatih Kekuatan dengan cara Push-up menjaga stamina dengan cara berlari, dan aku juga melakukan hal hal yang biasa kulakukan di gym, kehidupanku saat di bumi. Setiap minggunya Azazel, mengajariku gerakan baru aku melatih Gerakan itu dengan mengulangnya setiap hari. Aku tak meninggalkan kebiasaan membaca buku. Aku terus membaca untuk menambah ilmu yang mungkin bermanfaat bagiku.

Aku juga mulai samar-samar merasakan apa artinya Mana, aku rasa aku akan menembus tingkat Beginner tahap Low. Nanti malam adalah pertemuan resmi pertamaku, Aku akan bertemu dengan pangeran/putri lainnya sejauh ini aku hanya mengetahui Kurama, sbg Pangeran ke-2 dan Rizevim, sbg Pangeran pertama, untuk lainnya Aku tak tahu sama sekali. Pertemuan ini membuatku gugup, bahkan dalam kehidupanku sebelumnya aku tak pernah menghadiri pertemuan sebesar ini. Pertemuan ini akan membahas tentang Kami, para pangeran.

...

Ini sore hari yang indah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Knight Hall, aku ingin berlatih sebentar. Saat aku sampai disana aku melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut putih, ia sedang berlatih menggunakan 2 daggers ditangannya, gerakannya sangat lincah aku dapat memastikan ia sering berlatih. Aku menduga ia adalah anak salah satu selir.

" Daripada berlatih sendiri, kenapa kita tak sparring saja ?, " tanyaku padanya, kulihat ia menghentikan kegiatannya, ia lalu melihat kearahku dengan terkejut, ia membungkuk padaku lalu berbicara, " Hamba memberikan salam hormat pada anda Pangeran kelima, " itu salam yang sering dilakukan orang seperti dirinya padaku.

" Aku menerima salammu, berdirilah!. "

Ia kemudian berdiri dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh. Aku yahu apa yang ia pikirkan, ia pasti sedang berpikir tentang pipi chuby ku, apa yang salah dengan pipiku !? Kenapa orang melihatku dengan pandangan aneh sih!. Aku menghela nafas, aku berharap pipi chuby ku menghilang suatu saat nanti.

" Siapa namamu ?, "

" Grayfia Lucifuge, "

" Jadi bagaimana ? Apakah kau menerima tantanganku ?. "

" Itu suatu kehormatan bagiku, "

Grayfia bersiap dengan dua daggersnya, aku juga bersiap dengan pedangku, harap dicatat ini bukan sebuah pedang kayu!. Aku memasang kuda-kuda, " Mulai, " kataku sambil mengawali sparring antara aku dan Grayfia.

Aku berlari ke arah Grayfia sambil menyeret pedangku, saat kami sudah dekat aku mengayunkan pedangku, Grayfia menahannya dengan salah satu daggernya ia mengayunkan dagger yang lain, aku menarik kembali pedangku dan menahan serangan Grayfia, aku menggunakan kekuatanku mendorong dagger itu lalu aku mengayunkan pedangku kearah perut Grayfia, ia menghindari seranganku dengan melompat mundur. Aku mengejar Grayfia, lalu mengayunkan pedangku kearah dadanya, ia menundukkan badannya, Grayfia lalu menusukan daggernya kearah perutku, aku melompat ke kanan menghindari tusukannya.

" Kau sangat lincah, Grayfia. "

" Terima kasih, Naruto-sama. "

Grayfia mengayunkan daggernya dengan kuat, aku menahannya kembali dengan mengayunkan pedangku secara Horizontal. Grayfia melemparkan dagger yang lainnya kearah wajahku. Ia sangat gila !? Aku tak menyangka ia nekat seperti itu. Aku terpaksa menunduk tapi Grayfia menendangkan kakinya kearahku, dan benar saja tendangannya mengenai dadaku, aku mundur dua langkah. Grayfia memang tak bisa diremehkan, aku melihat ia mengambil dagger yang tadi dilempar lalu berlari dengan kencang kearahku, pandangan matanya tak menunjukan rasa takut, ku akui ia memang gadis yang hebat.

Aku mengayunkan pedangku kearahnya dan ia menahan pedangku, tapi aku tak peduli aku menarik dan mengayunkannya dari sudut lain, aku juga menambahkan kekuatanku padanya, aku terus mengayunkan pedangku! Vertikal, Diagonal, Horizontal, menusuk, dan menggunakan kakiku untuk menginjak kakinya, permainan pedangku makin agresif aku berhasil membuat Grayfia terdesak, aku melihat tangannya bergetar, aku mengayunkan pedangku pada kedua daggernya.

Kedua daggernya terlepas, seranganku itu menutup acara sparringku melawan Grayfia.

" Kau hebat! Grayfia. "

" Terima kasih, Pangeran kelima. " sudah kuduga ia memang terlalu formal.

Aku melihat matahari akan tenggelam. Kurasa ini saatnya untuk mengakhiri latihanku. " Kau pergi dulu Grayfia. "

Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan Grayfia, aku berharap bertemu dengannya lagi nanti tapi ya sudahlah! Kita lihat saja nanti. Saat aku sampai di Kastilku, aku disambut dengan wajah cemberut Kurama, ia menatapku dengan kesal.

" Kemana saja kau ?. "

" Aku Cuma sparring dengan seorang gadis. "

" Apa !? Gadis siapa dia ? Katakan padaku Naruto!. " kulihat wajahnya yang terlalu heboh! Sejak kapan Kurama jadi lebay sih!

" Dia anak seorang selir, "

" Oh! Seperti apa orangnya ? Cepat beritahu aku!, "

" Kurama! Kau berlebihan. "

" Maaf Naruto. "

Hah aku tak mengira kenapa ia jadi berlebihan seperti ini. Sudahlah abaikan saja! Aku pergi ke kamarku, tempat dimana aku dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku sampai didepan kamarku, ku buka pintu kamar dengan lebar lalu aku masuk ke kamarku dan menutupnya.

Aku menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku melemparkan tubuhku keatas kasur. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur terlebih dahulu, aku yakin Kurama akan membangunkanku nanti. Aku menutup mataku memasuki alam mimpi dengan tenang.

 **-Skip Time-**

" Tuan muda, ini saatnya untuk bangun!."

Naruto mengenali suara itu, itu Tsunade, Maid pribadi Ibunya. Naruto membuka matanya ia melihat Tsunade yang memakai pakaian Maid berwarna hijau dengan celemek berwarna putih, ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. " Aku sudah bangun!. "

" Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas di kamar mandi. Apakah anda memerlukan bantuan saya ?, "

" Siapkan baju formalku!, "

" Baiklah Tuan muda. "

Naruto berjalan ke kamar mandinya, bicara tentang mandi Naruto ingat ia pernah dimandikan oleh Tsunade saat usianya dibawah 5 tahun, itu merupakan pengalaman memalukan sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

Kini terlihat Naruto yang memakai jubah ungu, kemeja hitam berlengan panjang dengan lambang Demon Empire didadanya, juga celana hitam dan sepatu hitam yang terbuat dari kulit hewan. Rambutnya disisir dengan rapi. Naruto tahu menatap cermin, pakaian ini tak memberikan kesan yang keren, pakaian ini malah menunjukan sisi kekanak kanakannya, karena memang tak cocok dengan Naruto yang baru berusia 7 tahun.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat Kurama dan ibunya yang juga memakai pakaian formal. Ibunya memakai gaun merah yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya sedangkan Kurama, ia memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya bedanya paduan warnanya Merah-kuning.

" Kau terlihat imut Naruto!, " Entah itu Sindiran atau bukan, tapi bagi Naruto itu adalah sebuah pelecehan.

" Berhenti memanggilku imut Kurama! Suatu saat nanti aku akan lebih tampan darimu!, "

" Sudahlah jangan bercanda lagi! Ayo kita harus pergi ke istana! Sebentar lagi pertemuannya dimulai . " ucap Kushina pada Naruto dan Kurama.

Naruto pergi ke Istana Demon Empire dengan suasana hati yang gugup.

Naruto sampai di depan istana megah milik Lucifer, ia lihat banyak sekali Maid yang berbaris menyambut kedatangan para tamu. Ia dan Kurama masuk ke aula, disana Naruto melihat banyak orang yang tengah duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Tangannya ditarik Kurama ke salah satu kursi yang kosong. Ia melirik Kursi Kaisar masih kosong, di kedua sisi kursi kaisar terdapat 4 kursi lagi. Itu adalah kursi para Ratu.

Ibunya dan Ratu lain tengah duduk dengan ekspresi yang tenang. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya ada para Jendral besar Demon Empire, para selir dan anaknya, ada juga para menteri dan petinggi lainnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya acara dimulai, Kaisar memasuki ruangan, Naruto dan para tamu berdiri dan memberikan penghormatan

Kaisar Lucifer duduk disinggasananya ia Para tamu duduk lagi. Ia memancarkan aura bijaksana.

Salah satu prajurit yang memakai armor emas maju ke depan, ia ia memberikan penghormatan kepada Kaisar dan Ratu-ratunya, ia lalu berbalik dan membuka sebuah gulungan dari tangannya. " Pertemuan inu membahas tentang pelantikan resmi Kaisar untuk para pangeran dan putri mengingat usia mereka semua sudah mencapai atau melebihi 7 tahun. Yang mulia, silahkan memulai acaranya. "

" Selamat malam semua, Aku ingin mengucapkan Terima Kasih pada para tamu undangan yang mau datang pada acara kali ini.

Sebagai Demon Kaisar aku bertanggung jawab atas Demon Empire, kita para Demon tahu bahwa Ras kita adalah yang terkuat dari seluruh ras didunia ini sedangkan aku Lucifer tak bisa memimpin Demon Empire selamanya, Aku membutuhkan penerus! Penerus yang kuat, dan mampu untuk menjaga Demon Empire, entah penerus itu pria ataupun Wanita.

Seperti Dulu, Demon Empire memiliki tradisi untuk memilih Penerus diantara Pangeran dan Putri. Itu adalah persaingan. Persaingan adil tanpa adaanya trik kotor yang menodai aturan Demon Empire. Malam ini aku Lucifer, akan meresmikan persaingan antara 8 Pangeran dan putri. " Lucifer menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Si pembawa gulungan berkata, " Akeno Himejima, Rias Gremory, Vali, Naruto Uzumaki, Sirzech Gremory, Katerea Himejima, Kurama Uzumaki, Dam Rizevim Livan. Silahkan menghadap Yang mulia Kaisar. "

Naruto yang merasa Namanya disebut melirik kearah Kurama, Kurama memberikan tanda pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Kurama dan Naruto berjalan ke depan, Naruto bisa melihat wajah pangeran dan putri lainnya.

Para pangeran dan putri berbaris berurutan dari Akeno sampai Rizevim.

" Akeno Himejima memberikan salam pada Yang mulia Kaisar dan Para Ratu. " Akeno membungkung, memberikan hormat pada Lucifer dan Ratu-Ratunya.

" Rias Gremory memberikan salam pada Yang mulia Kaisar dan para Ratu. " Rias sosok perempuan berambut merah, mengikuti gerakan Akeno.

Setelahnya, Vali lalu Naruto dan seterusnya sampai Rizevim memberikan salam dengan berurutan.

" Kami menerima salam kalian..., " ucap Lucifer mewakili para Ratu.

Lucifer menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan yang tajam, Naruto yang juga ditatap menjadi gugup, tatapan Lucifer mirip dengan tatapan Atasannya di kehidupannya dulu.

" Baiklah, Akeno sebagai yang termuda hingga Rizevim sebagai yang tertua, usia tak akan membedakan Kekuatan, atau pun kecerdasan. Kalian akan bersaing tanpa memandang usia! Kalian akan memperebutkan gelar Lucifer! Kalian akan saling memperebutkan dukungan! Tapi Kalian tak boleh melupakan bahwa kalian semua saudara! Dalam perebutan tahta ini aku tak menginginkan adanya cara curang! Kalian harus menang dengan kekuatan kalian sendiri!.

Malam ini, Aku, Lucifer, Demon Kaisar, meresmikan perebutan tahta sampai 10 tahun ke depan, hari dimana aku menetapkan Demon Kaisar selanjutnya. "

 _ **Prok! Prok! Prok!**_

Suara gemuruh, terdengar. Tepuk tangan orang orang bergema. Suara musik diiringi dengan parade yang dilakukan oleh para tentara Demon Empire mengiringi malam dan sejarah baru akan dimulai!

Para Pangeran dan putri yang masih berusia muda akan terlibat dengan politik kerajaan, mental mereka akan diuji! Mereka akan berlatih dengan keras untuk menjadi kuat, tak seperti bangsawan lainnya yang menikmati hidup, mereka akan memperebutkan hidup itu sendiri.

 **To Be Continue...**

Huh selesai juga nih. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Ln 'Breakers', bertema Isekai dan Magicworld.

Pairnya mungkin bisa Voting

1 Harem ( Sebutin siapa aja )

2 Single ( Sebutin siapa )

Saran, Kritik dan komennya ditunggu Ok!

Agiswisnu91 Log out


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Emperor**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **High School DxD [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **Rated : M (Mature)**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Isekai and Etc.**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe (AU), Typo, Out of Character, Original Character, Violent, and Etc.**

 **Summary**

Terlahir kembali sebagai pangeran ras Demon membuat Naruto terpaksa harus menjalani hidup yang sulit. Apakah Naruto akan bertahan ?

 **Chapter 2 : Hidup sebagai Pangeran**

Hembusan angin yang begitu terasa, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan gembira, Sang mentari menyelimuti dunia dengan karunianya.

Di pagi hari, Naruto dan Kurama tengah duduk di kursi di halaman belakang Kastil mereka. Mereka menikmati pemandangan yang indah.

...

Aku memandang bocah berambut Merah jabrik yang berusia 11 tahun, ya itu Kurama. Kurama sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melamun selama 15 menit. Mungkin dia memikirkan perkataan Lucifer tadi malam, aku sendiri tak terlalu ambil pusing, yang kuinginkan hanyalah menjadi kuat dan melindungi orang yang kusayangi.

" Naruto apa kau ingin menjadi Kaisar ? Memegang gelar Lucifer ?. " Kurama tiba tiba bertanya padaku, aku menunduk memikirkan jawabannya.

" Aku tak ingin jadi Kaisar, tapi aku tetap akan bersaing! Karena dengan persaingan itu aku akan menjadi lebih kuat. Lagi pula, Aku lebih ingin melihatmu mengalahkan Rizevim, dan menjadi Kaisar. " jawabku dengan santai.

Kurama tersenyum, " Baiklah! Untukmu aku akan menjadi Kaisar Naruto!. "

" Aku akan selalu mendukungmu..., " aku memotong kalimatku, lalu tersenyum.

"...,Kakak. "

Kurama terdiam karena terkejut, tiba tiba ia melompat dari atas kursinya dengan senyum yang lebar. " Kau memanggilku Kakak! Kau memanggilku Kakak! Ini adalah hari terbaikku!, Hahahahahah. "

" Kau berlebihan Ku.."

" Aku tak peduli!..."

 **One Week Later**

Malam hari, di kasti tempat Naruto tinggal, tepatnya dikamar Naruto.

Naruto sedang bermeditasi, malam ini ia tak tidur, gelombang Mana ditubuhnya sudah mulai terasa, Naruto yakin ia akan menembus tingkat Beginner. Riak energi kecil dialam bawah sadarnya mulai terjadi. Riak itu membesar dan membuat Naruto makin yakin akan langkahnya.

 _ **Krak!**_

Sebuah riak besar muncul, tubuh Naruto memancarkan aura hitam pekat. Naruto membuka matanya, perasaan gembira tercermin jelas dimatanya. Ia gembira! Ia berhasil menembus tahap Beginner! Dengan begitu ia bisa menggunakan Mana miliknya dalam seni pedang. Seni pedangnya akan tumbuh pesat!.

Naruto tiba tiba sadar ini masih malam, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Lagi pula ini masih malam kan ?!

...

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

" Adikku sayang! Saatnya bangun ini waktunya kau berlatih bersama Paman Azazel ingat. " Pagi ini Kurama merasa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya, biasanya ia akan bangun tanpa harus dibangunkan tapi sekarang ia sudah terlambat dan masih belum bangun.

" Sebaiknya kubuka saja deh!. "

 _ **Kriiettt!**_

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka lebar, Kurama masuk ke kamar milik Naruto dan melihat Naruto masih tidur pulas, ia tiba tiba menyeringai kejam!, Kurama pasti merencanakan sesuatu!.

" Hehehehe, jangan salahkan aku Naruto. " Kurama mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto, setelah dekat ia tiba tiba berteriak, " AAAAAHHHHHH! GRAYFIA DICULIK!. "

"WAAAAHH! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU, BABY. " Naruto melompat dari kasur dan berpose seperti ksatria berpedang.

" Hahahah, kau kena tipu!. " Kurama tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat aksi kocak Naruto yang baru bangun.

" SIALAN KAU KURAMAAAA!. "

- **-Skip Time-**

Setelah acara 'Tonjok Kurama' selesai, Naruto mandi dan bersiap-siap. Naruto kini memakai baju hitam berlengan pendek dilapisi armor kulit berwarna ungu, celana hitam panjang bermotif garis ungu Vertikal, dan sepatu Kulit miliknya, ia juga membawa pedang yang diberikan Azazel ketika pertemuan keduanya dengan Azazel. (Author Note : Naruto memiliki Rambut Hitam dan mata biru).

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Wajah penuh lebam Kurama masuk ke pandangan mata Naruto ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya.

" Apakah masih sakit ?, " tanya Naruto yang agak mengkhawatirkan Kurama.

" Tenanglah ini belum seberapa, hehehehe. " ucap Kurama diakhiri dengan tawa canggung.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!. "

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kurama akhirnya sampai ditempat Azazel. Ia lihat Azazel juga tengah duduk menikmati secangkir teh hangat.

" Ah! Anda berdua sudah datang ya, ehm Apakah kalian mau kubuatkan teh, hm?. " kata Azazel sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh.

" Paman Azazel aku ingin Anda mengajarkanku cara menggunakan Mana dan mengontrolnya!. " perkataan Naruto membuat Azazel dan Kurama terkejut.

" K-kau sudah memasuki tingkat Beginner, Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Naruto ?. " tanya Kurama dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'Kau tak mempercayaiku, aku tersakiti'.

" Menarik, kalau begitu dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu...," kata Azazel sambil mengusap usap dagunya.

" Mana adalah energi spiritual yang bersatu dengan fisik. Energi ini dapat memungkinkan penggunanya menggunakan sihir. Berdasarkan kapasitasnya Mana dibagi menjadi 12 tingkat, aku yakin kalian tahu bagian yang itu kan ? Oke Mana bisa digunakan dengan dua cara, yaitu sihir dan memperkuat fisik atau senjata. Cara pertama yaitu sihir, aku bisa mengajarkan sihir umum tapi Kurasa kau dapat mempelajarinya sendiri. Jadi aku akan mengajarimu cara kedua Pangeran Kelima. "

" Paman Azazel bagaimana caranya kita meningkatkan kapasitas Mana ?. " Naruto bertanya pada Azazel.

" Sebenarnya kapasitas Mana selalu berkembang setiap tahunnya, tapi perkembangan itu sangat kecil jadi para pendahulu membuat cara meningkatkan Mana. Ada dua macam cara untuk meningkatkan kapasitas Mana, pertama cara internal, yaitu pelatihan fisik dan meditasi. Selanjutnya Eksternal, yang pertama mengonsumsi energi yang terdapat dari _Magical Beast Stone_ yang memiliki atribut sama denganmu, kedua mengonsumsi energi yang terdapat pada _Nature Crystal Stone_ yang cocok dengan atributmu. _Nature Crystal Stone_ Sangat berharga dan juga sangat langka, _Nature Crystal Stone_ 100 kali lebih baik dari _Magical Beast Stone_ biasa" Jelas Azazel pada Naruto.

 _Magical Beast_ adalah Monster yang memiliki Mana, mereka dibagi menjadi 6 tingkat pertama _Crisis Blooded_ , kapasitas mana mereka biasanya diantara tingkat Beginner hingga Intermediat. Tingkat kedua _Sky Fury,_ kapasitas mana mereka diantara Pro dan Advance. Tingkat ketiga _Heaven Explotion_ , kapasitas Mana mereka diantara Master dan Grand Master.

Tingkat Keempat _Destroyer Saint_ , kapasitas Mana mereka diantara Saint dan Holy. Tingkat Kelima _Ancient Beast_ , kapasitas mana mereka diantara Celestial dan Emperor. Tingkat terakhir _High end_ , kapasitas mana mereka diantara Half god dan God.

Sedangkan _Nature Crystal Stone_ adalah akumulasi dari Energi alam yang mengkristal. _Nature Crystal Stone_ biasanya ditemukan ditempat yang memiliki keadaan tertentu, seperti Gunung yang mempunyai suhu tinggi atau padang es yang sangat dingin.

Naruto mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, paham dengan penjelasan Azazel.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu Pangeran silahkan acungkan pedangmu sekarang!. "

Naruto mengambil pedang yang tergantung dipunggungnya lalu mengacungkannya.

" Tutup matamu, rasakan aliran mana milikmu lalu bimbing aliran itu pada tanganmu, alirkan pada pedangnya!. "

Naruto menutup matanya, ia mencoba merasakan aliran mana miliknya, beberapa saat mencari akhirnya ia menemukannya. Aliran itu sangat kecil dan tipis, tapi mengeluarkan aura hitam yang pekat. Ia membimbing aliran itu pada bagian tangannya, perlahan aliran Mana Naruto bergerak. Mana milik Naruto sampai pada tangannya, Naruto mengalirkannya pada pedang ditangannya. Aura hitam menyelimuti pedang itu. Naruto membuka matanya dan melirik Azazel.

" Lakukan gerakan yang kuajarkan Pangeran!. "

Naruto melakukan gerakan yang diajarkan Azazel tapi baru sepuluh gerakan Aura hitam dipedangnya sudah lenyap. Naruto terkejut melihatnya.

" Biasanya langsung hilang setelah lima gerakan tapi auramu hilang setelah 10 gerakan. " kata Azazel sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

" Auraku saja langsung hilang pada 7 gerakan saat aku baru mengaktifkan Auraku. " Komen Kurama yang melihat pelatihan pertama Naruto.

" Huh, oke Pangeran Kelima ingat cara tadi dan ulangi setiap hari hingga Auramu tak hilang saat menyelesaikan gerakan seni pedangku. Nah saatnya pelatihan yang kedua, pelatihan Fisik. " Azazel mendekat kearah Naruto.

" Untuk pelatihan yang kedua ini aku hanya akan mengatakan bahwa, itu adalah pelatihan fisik biasa hanya saja, kau harus mengalirkan Manamu pada bagian tubuh yang dilatih. Mana itu akan terserap oleh tubuh dan menjadi Nutrisi, lalu tubuh akan menguat dan Mana akan terproduksi lebih banyak, Kau mengerti ?. " Azazel menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanya.

Naruto mengangguk, " Iya, aku mengerti. "

" Baiklah, Dan Pangeran kedua Kau tahukan cara mengaktifkan sayap Demon ?. " Azazel mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurama.

" Tentu saja aku tahu!. " Kurama menjawab dengan semangat.

" Bagus, kalau begitu ajari Adikmu!. "

" Baiklah, tapi Kau akan kemana ?. "

" Aku ada urusan lain!. " Azazel pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kurama.

Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya. " Baiklah Naruto ikuti instruksiku!. "

" Pertama-tama Kau alirkan Mana milikmu ke daerah punggungmu. "

Naruto menutup matanya dan mengarahkan Mananya ke daerah punggung.

"Kedua, Coba bayangkan sayapmu keluar dari punggung, Gunakan imajinasimu!. "

Naruto menggunakan imajinasinya, membayangkan sebuah sayap keluar dari punggung. Tiba tiba dibagian punggung Naruto sebuah benjolan tumbuh membesar.

" Ketiga, alirkan Manamu pada daerah menonjol dipunggungmu Naruto!. "

Naruto mengalirkan mananya dengan susah payah pada punggungnya dan...

 _ **Brast!**_

Sebuah sayap kelelawar keluar dari punggung Naruto, merobek baju dan armor kulitnya.

" Aku berhasil!, " ucap Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya.

" Bagus! Sekarang gerakanlah sayapmu secara bersamaan dan terbanglah!. "

Naruto mengepakkan Sayapnya , ia berhasil terbang tapi beberapa saat kemudian terbangnya oleng dan ia jatuh dengan cukup keras.

" Tenanglah percobaan pertama kadang selalu gagal. "

" Huh, kali berikutnya aku pasti akan berhasil, " ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari lantai.

Dalam pelatihan kali ini Naruto, mendapatkan pelajaran penting tentang Mana.

 **Two Month Later**

Dalam 2 bulan ini, latihanku bisa dibilang sukses. Aku dapat mempertahankan Mana selama 10 menit, sebelum akhirnya mana milikku habis. Untuk latihan fisik, dengan latihan rutin dan gerakan yang tepat, kekuatan, kecepatan, kelincahan, dan staminaku naik drastis.

Ada juga kabar baik lain selain dari pelatihanku, yaitu Kurama yang berhasil naik ke Tingkat Beginner tahap High itu artinya ia akan mempunyai _Magical Path_ miliknya dan mulai menjalani misi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kurama pergi ke Departemen Peralatan dan Senjata, untuk memilih _Magical Path_ miliknya. Sedangkan aku sendiri sedang duduk di halaman belakang sambil memainkan _Magical Chains_ kecil yang bergoyang goyang diatas tanganku. Aku mengaktifkan Bloodlineku bulan lalu.

Ya, aku berhasil membentuk _Magical Chains_ tapi sayang, _Magical Chainsku_ sangat lemah dan kecil. Rantai itu berwarna ungu seukuran cacing besar.

" Hanya sebesar ini! Akh memang tingkat Beginner tahap Low itu yang terendah!. " aku menghilangkan rantai itu dari tanganku.

" Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau ikut ibu mengunjungi klan Uzumaki ?." suara ibuku masuk ke telingaku. Aku melihat kearah ibu yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Klan Uzumaki terkenal akan dua hal, pertama _Magical Chains_ dan Kedua adalah _Array_ , mereka sangat ahli dalam mengontrol _Array. A_ ku pernah mengunjungi klan Uzumaki saat usiaku 4 tahun.

" Baiklah Ibu. "

" Bersiaplah kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi!. "

" Ok, "

Aku mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarku.

...

Aku menatap bayanganku dicermin, rambut hitam yang disisir kebelakang, Syal hitam dengan motif bunga mawar warna merah, sebuah jaket hitam, dan celana hitam panjang.

Aku kira ini sudah cukup. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar, disana ibu juga sudah siap. Aku dan ibu pergi ke tempat Array Teleportasi, berada. Demon memang dapat berteleportasi menggunakan sihir umum tapi jarak teleportasinya terbatas jadi untuk bepergian jauh ada Array khusus teleportasi.

Aku dan ibu sampai disana, kulihat ibu mengeluarkan mananya dan Arraypun bercahaya dan menelan tubuhku dan ibu kedalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya merah dari array tersebut perlahan menghilang. Pemandangan pun berubah dari Kastil kastil yang menjulang tinggi ke Taman indah dan pepohonan yang menambah kesan asri.

Klan Uzumaki tinggal disebuah gunung bernama _Uzu no Kinzu_. Gunung suci milik klan Uzumaki yang telah ada sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu.

" Kita sudah sampai, " kata ibu sambil menghirup udara dalam dalam.

" Ayo ibu! Kita pergi. "

" Ayo. "

Kami berjalan jalan ditaman, tak lama kemudian puluhan rumah dan satu kastil besar masuk kedalam pandanganku, itu adalah perkampungan Uzumaki.

" Sudah lama Aku tak pergi kesini!. " ucapku dengan pelan.

" Pertama-tama mari kita cari Nagato!. "

" Paman Nagato ?. " aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada ibuku.

" Yup, " iya mengangguk dengan semangat, mungkin iya merindukan adiknya.

Paman Nagato orang yang baik, _Magical Path_ miliknya adalah The Red Sage yang merupakan tipe Warrrior. Ia tak bisa mengaktifkan Bloodline ( _Magical Chains)_ milik Klan Uzumaki, ia tingkat Master tahap med. Ia berusia sekitar 36 tahun-an, itu masih terbilang usia muda bagi ras Demon.

Aku dan ibu berjalan mendekat ke perkampungan itu, dua orang penjaga gerbang melihat kami dan langsung menyapa.

" Hamba ini memberi hormat pada Yang mulia Ratu dan Pangeran kelima. " ucap Dua orang itu bersamaan.

" Bangunlah Kimaru, Koshiru kalian tak usah formal begitu!. " Ibuku sepertinya mengenal mereka.

" Hehehe, baiklah Nyonya Kushina, eum ada perlu apa kau kemari ?. " Kimaru, pria berambut mohawk warna merah bertanya pada ibuku.

Ibuku menjawab, " Aku ada urusan dengan ayah!. "

" Kalau begitu silahkan masuk!. " Koshino, pria berambut mangkok warna merah mempersilahkan kami masuk.

" Ayo Naruto!. " Ibu berjalan masuk ke perkampungan itu, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aku melihat ada banyak orang sedang beraktivitas ketika melihat kami langsung menunduk dan memberikan hormat. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami sampai dikastil. Kami berjalan kearah pintu, ibu mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu itu.

Seorang maid muncul dari balik pintu, " Siapa ya ? Eh! Nyonya Kushina dan Tuan muda Naruto ternyata, Ayo masuk. " ia mempersilahkan kami masuk. Aku dan ibu langsung masuk, kami pergi ke ruang tamu.

Disana kami duduk disofa, Maid tadi pergi untuk memanggil Patriach Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki. Arashi adalah kakekku ia berusia 70-an tapi ia masih terlihat muda, ia memiliki tingkat Holy tahap low.

Dua orang Uzumaki akhirnya datang, mereka adalah Kakek Arashi dan Paman Nagato.

" Paman Nagato!. " sambil tersenyum aku memanggilnya.

" Hai Naruto lama tak bertemu dan kulihat kau sudah besar!. " Dengan senyum simpul ia membalas perkataanku.

" Waah! Cucu Kakek sepertinya sudah masuk tahap Beginner ya. " ucap Kakek Arashi sambil mendekatiku. Ia memelukku sambil mengangkatku.

" Kak-..Kek lepash-...kannnnn. "

" Maaf! Naruto. " kakek memang rada mirip dengan Kurama.

" Biaklah Ayah ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan dan Nagato, maukah kau mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan, hm ?. " Ibu berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Arashi ke Nagato.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayo Naruto Kita pergi!. " Paman Nagato mengajakku jalan jalan, sepertinya Ibu memiliki hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan Kakek Arashi.

...

" Jadi apa yang ingin kau lihat terlebih dahulu Naruto ?. " Nagato melirik Naruto yang tengah melamun.

Naruto tersentak ia bangun dari lamunannya dan segera menjawab, " Bagaimana kalau perpustakaan, aku ingin membaca buku tentang _Array_ lanjutan.

" Tak masalah! Ayo kita pergi ke perpustakaan Uzumaki yeah!. " Nagato tersenyum lalu berjalan memimpin Naruto, pergi ke perpustakaan.

Naruto dan Nagato berjalan pergi ke perpustakaan, di perjalanan Naruto melihat sekelompok anak seusianya yang sedang sparring satu sama lainnya.

" Apakah mereka sedang berlatih ?. " Naruto memandang Nagato dengan tatapan bertanya.

" Yeah, mereka akan bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat. " Nagato menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia melirik Naruto lalu menyeringai, " Apa Pangeran ini tertarik untuk ikutan sparring, hm ?. "

" Aku akan menantang mereka setelah pergi ke perpustakaan!. " ucap Naruto.

' Lagi pula Mereka tak akan menghilang hanya karena aku ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu. ' batin Naruto yang masih memperhatikan sekelompok anak itu, lebih spesifiknya ia memperhatikan seorang gadis yang menggunakan tombak, ia yakin gadis itu yang terkuat diantara sekelompok anak itu.

" Biar aku yang ambilkan bukunya kau pergi dan sparring saja, Ok!. " tawar Nagato yang sepertinya ingin melihat Naruto bertarung dengan salah satu anak terkuat seusia dengan Naruto di klan Uzumaki.

Naruto melirik ke arah Nagato, " Baiklah lagi pula sparring ini cukup bagus. "

" Ok! SARA! Ada orang yang menantangmu!. " Teriak Nagato tiba tiba, sang gadis yang memakai tombak menghentikan sparringnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nagato dan Naruto. Anak-anak disana juga melihat ke arah Nagato dan Naruto, mereka lalu saling berbisik tentang Naruto.

Sara mendekati Nagato lalu ia melirik Naruto, " jadi kau adalah Pangeran kelima Demon Empire ya ?. "

Bukan Naruto yang menjawab tapi Nagato, " Yeah di Uzumaki Naruto anak dari Kakak Kushina. "

" Jadi anak bibi Kushina ya, Ok Naruto mari kita sparring! Aku ingin melihat seberapa hebat Pangeran kelima itu!. " Sara mengacungkan tombaknya pada Naruto.

" Aku tak membawa pedangku, apakah ada yang mau meminjamkannya ?. " Naruto melihat ke arah anak-anak tadi. Salah satu anak mendekat kemudian melemparkan pedang miliknya.

Pedang itu jatuh tepat didepan Naruto, tanpa basa basi Naruto langsung mengambilnya, Naruto menatap tajam Sara, " Mari kita sparring, Sara!. "

" Baiklah Naruto aku ke perpustakaan dulu! Nikmati pertarunganmu ya!. " Nagato melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Mata Sara menatap tajam mata biru Naruto, ia tak akan kalah dari Naruto. Sara adalah orang terkuat seusia Naruto di klan Uzumaki, ia tingkat Beginner tahap Low, tahap yang sama dengan Naruto. Sara masuk tahap itu seminggu kemarin, jadi ia tak terlalu pandai mengontrol Mana miliknya tapi ia memiliki Seni Tombak yang hebat dan bercita cita menjadi seorang Lancer terhebat di Demon Empire.

" Baiklah ayo kita mulai!. "

Sara berlari kearah Naruto yang sedang mengacungkan pedangnya, ia menusukan tombaknya ke arah Naruto. Melihat Tombak yang menuju kearahnya, Naruto memiringkan tubunya ke kanan membuat tombak itu menusuk udara kosong.

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya pada tangan Sara tapi Sara dengan cepat menarik tombaknya dan menahan ayunan Naruto, Sara mendorong tombaknya, lalu ia menarik tombaknya dan membanting tombaknya ke arah kanan Naruto.

Naruto melihat itu langsung menahan tombak itu dengan pedangnya. Naruto melangkahkan kaki kanannya menarik pedangnya dan menebaskannya kearah dada Sara. Tapi Sara melompat kebelakang, tebasan Naruto meleset!.

Sara menunduk ia memutar tombaknya secara vertikal lalu membantingnya kearah kaki Naruto. Naruto yang saat itu tak siap langsung terkena serangan tombak Sara dan akibatnya ia terjatuh. Sara yang tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini langsung menusukkan tombaknya pada dada Naruto yang sedang berbaring dibawahnya.

 _ **Trank!**_

Ujung tombak itu ditahan oleh bagian lebar pedang Naruto, Sara terkejut!. Memanfaatkan keterkejutan Sara Naruto menggunakan kakinya menjatuhkan Sara.

Ia dan Sara sekarang sama sama jatuh!. Naruto langsung bangun dari tanah dan mengayunkan pedangnya dada Sara tapi Tombak Sara lagi lagi menghalanginya. Tak mau kalah sampai disitu Naruto juga menambahkan mananya pada pedang miliknya.

Pedang Naruto sekarang diselimuti aura hitam! Naruto mengangkat pedangnya lagi dan mengayunkannya dengan kuat.

Sara berguling ke sisi kanan menghindari tebasan Naruto. Ia Mengeluarkan mananya dan melapisi tombaknya lalu menusukkan tombaknya pada tulang rusuk Naruto.

 _ **Trank!**_

Naruto menahan kembali tusukkan tombak Sara. Sara bangkit dari posisi nya ia memutar mutar tombaknya diatas kepalanya lalu mengayunkannya ke arah kiri Naruto! Naruto kemvali menggunakan pedangnya menahan itu. Tapi Sara mengayunkannya lagi dan lagi. Sedangakn itu pertahanan Naruto tak tertembus sama sekali.

Setelah terua menyerang akhirnya Sara kelelahan, Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan keras! Sara menahannya tapi tangannya bergetar!.

Naruto melakukan tebasan lagi dan lagi! Setiap tebasannya kecepatan dan kekuatan Naruto bertambah. Sara terdesak ia tak bisa bertahan lagi! Naruto tiba tiba melompat dan mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas Sara mencoba menahannya tapi...

 _ **Clab!**_

Tombaknya jatuh dan menancap ditanah, Sara tak bisa bertahan lagi. Naruto menang dengan usaha yang keras.

" Aku mengaku kalah pada anda Pangeran Kelima. " setelah kata kata itu Sara terjatuh pingsan.

...

" Aku ingin ayah memberikan pedang itu untuk Kurama! Dari ke-8 Pangeran & putri, Kurama dan Rizevim lah yang memoliki kemungkinan menang paling tinggi karena itu kumohon berikan itu pada Kurama ayah!. " kata Kushina sambil menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan memohon.

" Baiklah tapi Aku ingin kau memberikan pedang yang satunya pada Naruto Ok!. " Arashi mengangguk.

" Baiklah tapi ayah pedang yang satunya tipe pertumbuhan kan ? Apakah Naru bisa menumbuhkan pedang itu ? Kalau tidak itu hanya akan menjadi beban baginya! Bahkan ayah saja hanya bisa menumbuhkannya sekali!. " jawab Kushina dengan nada yang agak keras.

Senjata dibagi dua macam yaitu senjata normal dan senjata Holy. Senjata Holy adalah senjata yang memiliki kecocokan dengan mana, senjata itu dapat memperkuat penggunanya. Senjata Holy memiliki 2 macam yaitu senjata Holy pertumbuhan dan senjata Holy bertingkat.

Senjata Holy pertumbuhan atau _Holy Weapon Grow_ berarti senjata itu akan terus tumbuh dalam kondisi tertentu dan bahkan potensi tumbuhnya tak main main! Tapi bila kau tak bisa menumbuhkannya itu hanya akan menjadi beban saja.

Berbeda dengan itu senjata Holy bertingkat atau _Holy Weapon Ranked_ memiliki tingkat yang jelas. Tingkat itu menunjukan kualitas pedang itu sendiri. Senjata seperti ini memiliki 6 tingkat yaitu Bronze, Silver, Golden, Platinum, Crystal, Diamond.

" Aku yakin ia bisa membuatnya tumbuh!. " ucap Arashi dengan tegas.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita ketempat suci! Kita ambil senjata itu Ayah!. "

 **-Skip Time-**

Setelah Naruto sparring, Nagato menemuinya dan mengajaknya kembali ke Kastil Arashi. Naruto yang juga sudah lelah akibat sparring tadi menyetujuinya. Naruto basah oleh keringat, ia ingin mandi ditempat kakeknya dan juga minum karena ia sangat haus.

Naruto dan Nagato sudah sampai di kediaman Arashi, mereka masuk ke kastil itu tapi Kushina dan Arashi tak ada dimanapun.

" Ibu! Kau dimana ?. " Naruto berteriak mencari ibunya, ia tak tahu kemana Kakek dan Ibunya pergi, ia jadi khawatir karenanya.

" Sepertinya mereka di tempat itu. " ucapan Nagato membuat Naruto heran, tempat itu ? Tempat yang mana sih!.

" Tempat itu ? Tempat yang mana paman ?. " Naruto bertanya pada Nagato dengan kerutan didahinya.

" Kau akan tahu ketika kau sudah memiliki usia yang cukup!. Jadi kita tunggu saja ayah dan ibumu disini. " Nagato berjalan kearah kursi dan duduk dikursi itu.

" Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu Paman, " Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu Kushina dan Arashi pulang.

 **Two Hours Later**

Kushina dan Arashi akhirnya pulang, mereka pulang tak membawa tangan kosong, mereka pulang membawa dua pedang.

" Akhirnya kalian pulang Ayah, Kakak!. " Nagato menyambut kepulangan mereka dengan senyuman.

Dua pedang yang dibawa oleh mereka langsung menarik perhatian Nagato. " Bukankah itu Arkiemond dan Zarkielus! Kenapa ayah membawa dua pedang ini ?. "

Arkiemond adalah pedang jenis _Holy Weapon Ranked_ bertingkat Platinum. Salah satu pedang Platinum dari 12 pedang platinum di Demon Empire. Zarkielus adalah pedang jenis _Holy Weapon Grow_ yang paling sulit untuk ditumbuhkan walau begitu setiap pertumbuhan, pedang ini tumbub dengan sangat kuat. Tadinya pedang ini setara dengan Bronze tapi setelah satu kali pertumbuhan oleh Arashi pedang inj langsung menjadi tingkat Golden yang terkuat dan bahkan setara dengan tingkat platinum lemah.

" Aku akan memberikan Arkiemond pada Kurama dan Zarkielus pada Naruto. " balas Arashi, ia kemudian melirik sekitarnya dan tak menemukan cucunya, " Dimana dia ?. "

" Dia tidur, sepertinya ia kelelahan. "

" Kakak apa kau akan memberikannya sekarang ?. " Nagato mengalihkan pandangannya lada kakaknya.

" Aku akan memberikan Arkiemond pada Kurama langsung ketika di kastil sedangkan Zarkielus, kurasa aku akan memberikannya setelah Naruto memiliki _Magical Path_. "

" Oooowh, " mulut Nagato membentuk huruf 'O'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Skip Time-**

Kurama telah kembali ke kastil tapi Tsunade bilang ibu dan adiknya sedang pergi ke tempat klan Uzumaki. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka sambil menikmati ketenangan di Halaman belakangnya.

 _Magical Path_ milik Kurama adalah _Bijuu Slayer_ tipe Warrior. Setelah memiliki _Magical Path_ Kurama merasakan perbedaan yang mencolok, entah dari segi kekuatan, kecepatan dan lain lain.

Kurama duduk dikursi sambil melamun, ia sedang berpikir tentang Rizevim, ia tahu orang seperti apa Rizevim itu, Rizevim adalah orang yang ambisius, ia akan mengorbankan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Kurama tak ingin kalah dari Rizevim, ia ingin menjadi Kaisar dan meilndungi adiknya yang tersayang.

Kurama menghela nafasnya, ia berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan melindungi adiknya bahkan bila ia harus mati.

" Ku...Kau sedang melamun ?. " Suara yang sangat akrab masuk ke telinga Kurama. Kurama menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat adiknya yang sudah kembali dari tempat klan Uzumaki

" Jadi apa saja yang kau lakukan disana Naruto ? Dan Apa kau baik baik saja. " sebagai kakak yang baik ia harus memastikan adiknya tak kenapa-kenapa.

" Aku baik kok! Aku disana bertemu dengan paman Nagato dan sparring dengan Sara lalu mengambil buku Array lanjutan. "

" Siapa Sara ? Seperti apa rupanya ? Apakah ia gadis yang baik ? Gadis yang lembut ? Gadis yang kasar ? cantik ? Seksi ? Jelek ? Bu-.."

" KURAMA! Kau berlebihan. "

" Maaf, sebagai kakak yang baik aku harus memastikan gadis yang kau dekati itu cocok untuk menjadi adik iparku. "

" Terserah, "

 **To Be Continue...**

Ukh Cape banget!.

Haii Reader ketemu lagi sama Author. Dan inilah Chap kedua Dark Emperor disini menceritakan tentang Naruto yang baru membangkitkan Mananya dan Kunjungan ke Uzamaki.

Dan tentang pair Author udah mikirin matang matang, ini bakalan Harem. Untuk anggotanya nanti juga tahu sih.

Ada berapa banyak ras disini ? Ada banyak sampai sampai Authorpun lupa berapa banyaknya. Para Dark Elf tuh adalah para Datenshi diCanon jadi Angle tuh bakalan jadi elf. Naga ? Tentu ada.

Saran ? Kritik ? Komen?

Agiswisnu91 Log Out


	3. Ramalan dan Terbentuknya 2 Fraksi

**Dark Emperor**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **High School DxD [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **Rated : M (Mature)**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Isekai and Etc.**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe (AU), Typo, Out of Character, Original Character, Violent, and Etc.**

 **Summary**

Terlahir kembali sebagai pangeran ras Demon membuat Naruto terpaksa harus menjalani hidup yang sulit. Apakah Naruto akan bertahan ?

 **Chapter 3 : Ramalan dan Terbentuknya 2 Fraksi**

Rizevim Livan, adalah anak yang ambisius, ia ambisius bukan tanpa alasan tetapi karena didikan Lilith. Tak seperti Ratu lainnya, Lilith tak tumbuh di keluarga yang kaya, klan terkenal ataupun keturunan bangsawan. Lilith tumbuh dengan ambisi, ia menginginkan kekuatan, kekuasaan, dan ketenaran.

Dengan segala cara, ia menghancurkan benang takdir, pertemuannya dengan Lucifer yang saat itu adalah Pangeran Demon Empire mengubah kehidupannya. Setelah saat itu ia mulai mencoba menarik perhatian Lucifer, ia mencoba segala cara agar Lucifer jatuh ke pelukannya hingga akhirnya ia berhasil dan menjadi Ratu pertama Demon Empire. Tak berhenti disitu, ia sekarang mencoba mengambil alih kekuasaan Demon Empire melalui Rizevim, anaknya.

Lilith saat ini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan anaknya Rizevim.

" Rizevim, bagaimana dengan _Magical Path_ milikmu ? Dan kapan kau menjalani misi ?. " Lilith dengan tatapan serius menatap mata Rizevim.

" Magical Pathku adalah _Blood moon,_ itu tipe Knight. Misi pertamaku dimulai dari besok, lebih cepat 5 hari dari misi pertama Kurama. " Rizevim menjawab dengan santai pertanyaan ibunya.

" Anak itu! Kurama, kita harus membunuhnya! Anak itu mungkin akan menghalangi jalanmu nanti!. " Lilith menggeretakan giginya, ia membenci Kushina dan anak-anaknya. Kushina berasal dari klan yang kuat! Ia iri dengan itu, bahkan Lucifer lebih mementingkan Kushina dari pada dirinya.

" Bukankah Lucifer akan marah bila kita membunuhnya ibu ?. " Rizevim yakin ibunya sekarang sedang memikirkan ide gila.

" Hmph! Kita akan membunuhnya nanti, sekarang kita menunggu penyakit Lucifer makin parah. " Lilith mendengus keras. Lilith tahu rahasia terbesar Lucifer dan alasan mengapa ia mempercepat persaingan. Itu adalah penyakitnya, walaupun Lilith tak tahu penyakit apa itu, tapi ia tahu penyakit itu sangat berbahaya.

" Terserah ibu saja!. "

" Oh ya! Apakah ibu pikir Ratu Venelana akan menerima ajakan ibu ?. " Rizevim bertanya pada ibunya.

" Tentu! Dengan dukungan 'Orang itu' seluruh rencana akan berjalan dengan lancar. " Mata Lilith penuh dengan keyakinan, rencana miliknya pasti akan berhasil.

Secara tak terduga ada sosok bocah yang menguping pembicaraan itu, ia adalah Vali. Dimata Lilith Vali tak sepenting Rizevim, Vali selalu tersisihkan, hidup dibalik bayang bayang Rizevim. Vali benci Rizevim, ia telah bersumpah akan mengalahkan Rizevim dan membuat ibunya mengakui keberadaannya.

" Awas saja Rizevim! Aku Vali bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu dan membuat semua orang mengakui keberadaanku. " Vali yang sedang bersandar di tembok, mengeluarkan ekspresi marahnya.

Vali, Lilith, Rizevim mereka bukanlah keluarga yang harmonis.

 **-Five days later-**

Ehm, perkenalkan namaku Kurama, aku adalah Pangeran kedua Demon Empire. Aku bukanlah anak yang naif, aku sadar bahwa bangsaku bukanlah bangsa yang baik. Demon Empire, menyerang Wilayah timur setiap 10 tahun sekali. Hal itu disebabkan karena Wilayah barat yang telah kekurangan sumber dayanya. Demon Empire, telah mengeksploitasi wilayah barat untuk memperkuat pasukannya.

Mereka mengambil _Nature Crystal Stone_ yang ada, membunuh _Magical Beast_ dan mengambil _Magical Beast Stone._ Aku sadar semua itu, bukan hanya itu, walau terlihat seperti _Ras_ _Demon_ memperlakukan ras lain dengan baik tapi dibalik itu ada sistem kasta diberbagai tempat yamg hanya menjujung ras Demon sendiri, Dark elf adalah satu satunya pengecualian.

Setiap orang hanya mengejar kekuasaan, kekuatan, kekayaan, dan nafsu. Aku tak percaya ada orang yang tak berdosa disini bahkan bila orang itu adalah anak-anak. Aku putus asa dengan hal itu, aku merasa dunia ini tak layak untuk diperjuangkan, karena dunia ini penuh kepalsuan. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika aku mempunyai seorang adik, Naruto Uzumaki ia adalah mahluk paling suci bagiku, aku tak pernah ingin adik kecilku ternoda oleh dosa.

Hidupku yang telah lama kubuang mulai kembali seketika, demi adikku aku akan mengorbankan segalanya! Bagiku adikku adalah cahaya dalam hidupku.

Aku Kurama berjanji akan melindungi adikku bahkan bila aku mati.

...

Dibawah sinar rembulan, aku dan adikku kini sedang berdiri diatas balkon kastil kami.

" Kurama besok misi pertamamu kan ? Kuharap itu berjalan baik-baik saja. " Oooh itu sangat manis kau tahu! Tentu adikku kakakmu ini akan menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik. Aku mendengar nada khawatir dari suaranya.

" Tenanglah semuanya akan berjalan baik! Lagipula ibu sudah memberiku pedang yang bagus. "

" Oh ya! Besok aku akan pergi ke Ibukota. " ibukota Demon Empire, Elliem berjarak 2 km dari kawasan istana.

" Untuk apa kau kesana ? Dengan siapa ?. " Aku khawatir kepolosannya ternoda bila ia bergaul dengan orang yang tak jelas.

" Aku kesana dengan Grayfia dan Serafall. " Grayfia ? Ok aku tahu gadis itu tapi Serafall ? Bukankah dia anak selir yang terkenal dengan ke hyperaktifannya ? Kenapa Naruto yang cenderung pendiam bisa bergaul dengannya ? Apakah dikasih pelet ?.

" Serafall!, apakah aku tak salah dengar ?. "

" Tentu tidak! Dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan fraksi kita dan kulihat ia cukup kuat jadi aku menerimanya. " Sejak kapan kau melakukan seleksi tanpa memberitahu kakakmu ini, Naruto!.

" Hah, baiklah Naruto ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur!. " Aku menyuruh Naruto untuk tidur, tidur terlalu malam tak baik untuk pertumbuhannya.

" Ku!..ini baru jam 08.00, kau tahu!. " ia cemberut, Oooh! Ia jadi imut, aku jadi gemes dengan pipi chubynya.

" Kau masih berusia 7 tahun Naruto ingat itu, jadi cepat tidur!. "

" Huh, baiklah!. " dengan terpaksa ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia adalah Cahaya hatiku, dan alasanku untuk tetap hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang menunggu kedatangan Grayfia dan Serafall di kereta terbang miliknya. Kereta terbang ? Yap! Kereta ini dinamakan begitu karena ditarik oleh Griffin, salah satu _Magical Beast_ yang dijinakan untuk keperluan militer.

" Mereka lama sekali!, " Naruto cemberut, ia tak tahu kenapa wanita itu selalu terlambat, entah dikehidupan sebelumnya arau dikehidupan sekarang.

Suara terengah-engah masuk ke telinga Naruto, " Hah hah hah, maaf kami terlambat Pangeran!. "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Grayfia dan Serafall yang berada dipintu masuk, ia melihat pakaian mereka, Grayfia memakai dress panjang dan sepatu high heels, rambutnya ditata dengan rapi, penampilan yang bagus. Naruto Sweatdrop ketika melihat penampilan Serafall, ia memakai gaun pink se-jengkal diatas lutut, stoking coklat yang menutupi betisnya, dan yang paling parah ia memakai lipstik merah yang amat tidak pantas untuk dipakai oleh anak seusianya, apalagi Serafall mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto membuat kesimpulan, 'Ibu Grayfia lebih pintar daripada ibunya Serafall'

" Masuklah Serafall, Grayfia. " Naruto mengulurkan tangannya membantu mereka naik ke dalam kerata.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah masuk Naruto berkata, " Iruka kami sudah siap, silahkan memulai perjalanannya. "

" Baik! Pangeran kelima. "

Kereta mulai bergerak maju, perlahan kereta ini mengambang dan naik keatas dan akhirnya kereta ini terbang dengan sempurna, dibelakang kereta terlihat 4 orang penjaga yang bertugas mengawal Naruto.

 **-Skip Time-**

Rombongan Naruto akhirnya sampai digerbang kota. Melihat simbol kerajaan pada kereta itu, para penjaga langsung terburu-buru membukakan gerbang kota.

Griffin yang menarik kereta itu perlahan turun dan masuk ke gerbang, setelah itu ia mendarat ditanah yang telah dilapisi beton itu. Para penjaga yang terbang menggunakan sayap mereka juga telah turun.

Naruto menyuruh iruka untuk maju dengan pelan, ia ingin melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu. Kereta itu perlahan maju, setiap orang akan menunduk ketika kereta itu mendekati mereka. Diperjalanan Naruto melihat banyak sekali tempat seperti, Tempat penjualan senjata, apotek, dan guild guild dimana para petualang berkumpul.

" Berhenti!. " ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Naruto ketika ia melihat sebuah rumah yang dinamai tempat ramalan.

" Waah! Ramalan, ayo kita kesana pangeran kelima! Kita coba apakah kita jodoh atau tidak!. " Serafall dengan antusiasme langsung berteriak-teriak sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

" Serafall jaga sikapmu, " Grayfia memandang Serafall dengan tajam. Ia terlihat seperti seorang istri yang cemburu.

" Ayo kita keluar! Grayfia, Serafall. " Naruto tak memperdulikan mereka dan keluar dari kereta, Serafall dan Grayfia turun mengikuti Naruto, setengah dari penjaga juga mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto berbalik dan berkata pada para penjaga, " Kalian tunggu saja disini!. " para penjaga hanya mengikuti mereka sampai didepan rumah.

Naruto membuka pintunya, " Maaf apakah ada orang!. " suasana yang angker dapat Naruto rasakan ketika ia melihat arsitektur bangunan ini.

Ruangan bercahaya minim menambah suasana suram, beberapa lukisan yang terlihat menyeramkan terpampang di dinding.

" Ini menyeramkan! Pangeran aku takut. " Serafall memeluk tangan Naruto dengan erat, seolah mencuri kesempatan dari situasi saat ini.

" Serafall kau tak harus memeluk Pangeran!. " Grayfia menarik tangan Serafall mencoba menjauhkannya dari Naruto.

" Iih apaan sih uban! Kalau cemburu katakan saja jangan pura-pura begitu!. " Serafall mengejek Grayfia, Grayfia yang diejek marah! Dasar tak bergun-.

" Sudahlah kalian sebaiknya diam. " Suara Naruto membuat keduanya berhenti, dan akhirnya mereka sadar Naruto sudah melangkah menjauhi mereka.

" Tunggu Sera,pangeran!. " Serafall berlari menyusul Naruto. Grayfia juga mempercepat langkahnya mengejar mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan dilorong akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Ada tulisan 'Chiyo baba' yang menempel pada pintu kayu tsb.

" Chiyo baba, aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu. " gumam Grayfia saat melihat tulisan dipintu tersebut.

" Ayo masuk!. " Naruto membuka pintunya secara perlahan, suara decitan kayu yang saling bergesek terdengar. Diruangan itu ada seorang nenek2 ia memakai pakaian ala penyihir didunia Naruto yang sebelumnya.

Ruangan itu ditutupi oleh warna ungu, didepan Chiyo baba terdapat sebuah bola kristal transparan.

" Hehehehe, sudah sepuluh tahun aku tak memiliki Pelanggan. " suara serak Chiyo baba terdengar ditelinga Naruto, Serafall dan Grayfia.

" Tentu kau tak akan punya pelanggan bila tempatnya mengerikan seperti ini. " Sindir Serafall.

" Namaku Chiyo kau bisa memanggilku Chiyo baba, Naruto, Grayfia dan Serafall anak nakal. " Perkataan Chiyo baba disambut dengan reaksi yang berbeda.

" Bagaimana kau tahu nama kami!. " menurut aturan Lucifer Nama aslinya pangeran tak boleh disebarluaskan karena itu Naruto heran ketika namanya disebut.

" Beraninya kau memanggil Pangeran kelima tanpa hormat sama sekali!. " Grayfia marah, Nenek tua bangkotan itu tak menghormati Pangeran kelima.

" Hei kenapa namaku ditambahkan anak nakal, Chiyo tua!. " Serafall jengkel namanya diberi tambahan yang buruk.

" Hahahahaahahah, Aku memiliki atribut Waktu! Aku dapat melihat semuanya. " Chiyo baba tertawa terbahak bahak, tapi kata ' Atribut waktu' membuat Naruto, dan temannya menegang.

Atribut waktu, salah satu atribut terkuat dan juga atribut terlarang yang sangat jarang ada.

" K-kau...memiliki atribut waktu! I-itu tak mungkin!. " Serafall terkejut, ia menolak percaya bahwa Nenek tua seperti itu memiliki atribut yang kuat.

" Sudahlah jadi ada apa kalian kesini ?. " Chiyo mengabaikan kata-kata Serafall dan malah bertanya balik.

Seolah melupakan hal yang terjadi Serafall langsung kembali ke jati dirinya, " Chiyo baba, bisalah kau meramalkan kisah asmaraku ?. " Dengan semangat Serafall bertanya pada Chiyo baba.

" Kau akan mendapatkan pria impianmu..., " perkataan Chiyo baba langsung dipotong jeritan bahagia Serafall.

" Benarkah! Yeeee! Sudah kuduga impianku pasti akan terwujud. " Serafall mengangkat tangannya keatas dan melompat-lompat bahagia.

"..., tapi kau akan mati dihari kau menyatakan cintamu. " Kata-kata Chiyo langsung menusuk hati terdalam Serafall.

" Huaaaa, kau pasti bohong..hiks Aku tak akan semenyedihkan itu! Hiks. " Serafall menjerit sambil menangis.

" Sudahlah Serafall ini hanya ramalan!. " ucap Naruto menenangkan Serafall yang sedang nangis bombay.

Chiyo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Grayfia lalu berkata, " Grayfia, kau akan menjadi faktor penting yang akan menentukan Kehancuran atau Keselamatan pada benua ini. "

Wajah Grayfia tetap datar ia tak percaya ramalan, " Kau hanya membual. "

Chiyo menatap Naruto, " Naruto, ingat kata kata ini, _Diantara dua yang kuat, Sang Kaisar akan bangkit_ kau akan tahu apa artinya suatu saat nanti. "

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia sungguh tak paham arti dari kata kata itu.

" Sudahlah ayo kita pergi Serafall, Grayfia. Kurasa ia hanya membual , " Naruto memutuskan untuk tak mempercayai kata kata aneh Chiyo.

Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan diikuti oleh Grayfia dan Serafall dari belakang. Naruto keluar dari rumah itu, ia lalu berjalan masuk ke keretanya bersama Serafall dan Grayfia.

" Iruka jalan lagi!. "

" Baik Pangeran. "

Rombongan Naruto berangkat pergi dari tempat itu.

- **Another Palace-**

" Tugasku sudah selesai, aku harus kembali." ucap Chiyo baba entah pada siapa.

Tiba tiba tubuh Chiyo baba berubah menjadi transparan dan kemudian perlahan menghilang.

3 hari kemudian kurama pulang dengan selamat, Naruto mulai menjalani kehidupan biasanya, dimulai dari membaca buku, berlatih bersama Azazel, sparring bersama Grayfia atau Serafall, dan menghadiri beberapa acara formal. Bulan demi bulan telah Naruto lewati tanpa adanya masalah, tanpa ia sadari ini sudah setahun sejak Naruto bertemu dengan Chiyo baba.

 **One Year after meet Chiyo Baba**

Di malam hari yang tenang, Naruto bermeditasi di kamar tidurnya. Ia merasa sudah dekat dengan terobosan ke ranah Beginner Med. Naruto begitu semangat merasakan terobosan mendekatinya, sampai sampai ia tidak tidur terlebih dahulu.

Aliran mana Naruto perlahan membesar tapi kapasitas Mananya belum berubah, riak energi dari pusat Mana miliknya terasa begitu kentara. Naruto mendorong mananya untuk menerobos dinding penghalang dititik pusat riak itu.

 _ **Krak! Krak! Krak! Prank!**_

Suara retakan-retakan terdengar dan akhirnya dinding itu pecah, kapasitas mana miliknya bertambah dengan drastis. Tubuhnya sekarang penuh dengan energi, Naruto juga dapat merasakan pertumbuhan kekuatan fisiknya.

" Satu langkah lagi!, satu langkah lagi aku dapat mengaktifkan Sihir Atribut. " kata Naruto yang penuh dengan semangat.

Walaupun begitu Naruto masih merasa ini belum cukup, bulan lalu ia melihat Kurama memasuki tingkat Intermediat tahap low dan Kurama 10 kali lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

" Hari ini Akeno mengundangku untuk minum teh, kurasa ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganku. " Naruto tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Akeno tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk datang.

 **-Skip Time-**

Naruto memberitahukan apa yang undangan Akeno pada kurama, dan Kurama memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat Faksi Naruto dan Kurama dihalaman belakangnya tanpa mengundang Naruto sendiri.

Di halaman belakang kastil, Kurama, Grayfia, Serafall, Utakata, dan Yugito Nii tengah berkumpul. Utakata memiliki rambut hutam panjang yang menutupi salah satu matanya, sedangkan Yugito memiliki rambut pirang yang diikat dibagian belakangnya. Mereka semua adalah anggota inti faksi Kurana dan Naruto tentunya selain Naruto itu sendiri.

" Jadi menurut Kalian, apa tujuan Akeno dan Katerea mengundang Naruto ? Apakah itu adalah tipuan atau apa ?. " Kurana bertanya pada anggota fraksi nya, ia ingin tahu pikiran mereka.

Utakata merenung sebentar lalu ia berkata, " Kurasa ada situasi janggal yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menghubungi kita. "

" Tapi bagaimana bila itu tipuan ? Bagaimana bila mereka cuman mau mengintrogasi Pangeran kelima atau mendapatkan informasi darinya ?. " ucap Yugito.

" Iya! Aku setuju dengan Yugito lebih baik Pangeran kelima tak usah datang! Itu pasti tipuan. " Serafall tampaknya menyetujui ucapan Yugito.

" Tapi Bagaimana pun kita tak mengetahui kebenarannya jadi Kurasa lebih baik Naruto menghadirinya, lagipula Naruto tidaklah bodoh. " Kurama percaya adiknya tak akan mudah untuk dibodohi.

" Ehm maaf..., " Grayfia yang dari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

" Ada apa Grayfia ? Apakah kau memiliki suatu hal untuk dikatakan. " Yugito menatap Grayfia dengan pandangan bertanya.

" Sebenarnya aku mendengar terjadi sesuatu dengan fraksi milik Rizevim dan fraksi milik Sirzech, aku tak tahu hal jelasnya tapi kemungkinan besar Akeno dan Katerea ingin membahas hal ini dengan Naruto. " jelas Grayfia pada semuanya.

Mereka semua terdiam, memikirkan masalah ini dalam dalam. Setelah beberapa saat Kurama akhirnya memecah keheningan.

" Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan Naruto akan menghadiri undangan Akeno. "

...

" Naruto, kau harus menghadiri undangan yang diberikan Akeno. " Kurama dengan tegas memberitahukan keputusan faksi.

" Baiklah! Sore nanti aku akan menghadiri undangan Akeno. " Naruto mengangguk pada Kurama lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Jarum jam terus berdetak menandakan waktu terus berlalu, menit demi menit terlewati dengan berbagai aktifitas, menit berganti jam dan jam terus berputar perlahan. Sang mentari makin condong ke barat, sinar panasnyapun terganti oleh sinar senja yang indah.

Di kamarnya Naruto memakai kaos berwarna ungu dan celana hitam panjang tak lupa sebuah syal berlambang bunga mawar terlilit dilehernya. Melihat semuanya sidah siap Naruto berjalan keluar kamarnya, perlahan ia menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

" Aku harap kau hati-hati dan jangan lupa amati gerak gerik mereka, Naruto. " Kurama yang baru muncul langsung memberikan Naruto sebuah pengingat.

" Aku ingat Ku!... Tenanglah kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku!. " ucap Naruto dengan santai, lagipula apa yang bisa terjadi memangnya ? Huh Naruto tak takut sama sekali.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar kastil, ia lalu berjalan kearah kastil milik Ratu Shuri. Himejima Shuri, seorang putri dari ras elf, bisa dibilang ia memiliki posisi istimewa di istana ini.

...

Naruto mengetuk pintu kastil beberapa kali, suara langkah kaki terdengar. Akhirnya pintu kastil dibuka, seorang maid berambut hitam muncul dihadapan Naruto.

" Ah pangeran kelima, silahkan masuk putri Akeno dan Putri Katerea menunggu anda dihalaman belakang. " Maid itu tersenyum lalu membuka pintu lebar lebar mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke kastil itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, perhatiannya tercuri oleh sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan sosok dark elf wanita yang sedang memegang busur yang kelihatannya bukan busur biasa.

Sang maid melihat Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lukisan itu kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, " Itu adalah gambar 'Emiko dan busur suci. Konon Emiko adalah Nenek moyang Dark elf, ia pergi dari ras nya sendiri yaitu elf setelah mencuri busur suci, _Ninkumori_ busur yang memiliki tingkat berlian, tapi sayang busur itu hilang ratusan tahun lalu. "

" Sayang sekali, padahal hanya ada 1 senjata berlian di Demon Empire, kalau ada busur itu Senjata berlian di Demon Empire akan bertambah. " komentar Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan sang maid.

Sang maid tak berkata apa apa, ia berjalan lurus kedepan. Naruto mengikuti Maid itu dari belakang. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto sampai dihalaman belakang, disana ada sebuah meja bundar dengan 3 kursi disampingnya, dua kursi sudah ditempati oleh Akeno dan Katerea, sedangkan kursi yang kosong itu pasti disediakan untuk Naruto.

" Pangeran, Anda tepat waktu. " Akeno tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

" Ayo duduk, kita akan memulai pembicaraan ini. " Katerea mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk.

Naruto menedaki kursi itu dan duduk disana. Ia menatap mereka berdua lalu berkata, " Kenapa kalian mengundangku bukan Kurama ?. "

" Pangeran kedua memang kuat tapi ia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan datang kemari dan duduk dengan tenang dan mungkin akan membuat acara ini menjadi canggung . " balas Katerea dengan santai sambil mengisi cangkir dengan teh dari teko yang berada diatas meja. Ia menaruh cangkir itu didepan Naruto.

Naruto menatap tajam mereka dan bertanya, " Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan ?. "

" Anda sepertinya tak suka basa basi, " kata Akeno sambil tertawa kecil.

Katerea menatap Naruto lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya, " Dua hari lalu, Fraksi Sirzech memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan fraksi Rizevim. "

" Apa ?! Bagaimana mungkin, apakah Sirzech dan Rias memilih menyerah untuk mengejar gelar Lucifer ?. "

Katerea menggeleng pelan, " dari awal Sirzech memang tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang, Kualitas Sirzech jauh dari Kurama ataupun Rizevim dan bahkan berada dibawah diriku jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendukung Rizevim karena bila Rizevim menang ia juga akan mendapatkan keuntungan. "

" Tapi bila itu terjadi artinya Seluruh orang yang mendukung Sirzech, sekarang malah mendukung Rizevim. Dan itu berarti Keseimbangan Sekarang telah hancur!. " Kata Naruto yang mulai memahami apa yang terjadi.

" Ya begitulah, sedangkan aku Sendiri mungkin tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Kurama dan Rizevim tapi aku memiliki kesempatan. " Katerea memiliki tingkat Beginner tahap High sedangkan Sirzech memiliki tingkat Beginner tahap med, tingkat yang sama dengan Naruto.

" Aku tak tahu tapi ibu bilang kami tak boleh membiarkan Rizevim menang dan menjadi kaisar. " kata Akeno dengan santai.

" Kalau begitu kalian yanh kalian inginkan adalah..." ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Katerea.

" Menyatukan Fraksi dan mendukung Kurama!. " ucap Akeno dan Katerea secara bersamaan.

" Tapi bagaiman dengan..." sekali lagi, ucapan Naruto terpotong.

" Aku akan menjadi pemimpin bagi rasku jadi aku cukup puas. " Katerea menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang belum sempat disampaikan.

" Bisakah kau tak memotong ucapanku!. " ucao Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal sekaligus jengkel.

" Hihihi. Kau marah Pangeran, " Akeno tetawa pelan melihat Naruto mulai kesal.

Naruto menenangkan emosinya lalu berkata, " Sudahlah, aku akan mendiskusikan ini dengan Kurama terlebih dahulu. "

Fraksi para Pangeran akhirnya terpecah menjadi dua, rencana Lilith akan terealisasi ketika Rizevim menjadi kaisar. Sementara itu ramalan aneh Chiyo baba masih menjadi misteri.

Akankah Semuanya baik baik saja, dibawah ketegangan yang mulai muncul ?

 **To Be Continue...**

Ketemu lagi sama Author. Nah di Chapter kali ini, fakta bahwa Lucifer sakit parah terungkap dan rencana Lilith dan orang yang mendukungnya masih menjadi misteri. Chiyo baba dan ramalannya juga misteri.

Oh ya untuk Chiyo baba, Author terinspirasi dari Anime Dragon ball.

Untuk kekuatan Naruto, ia gak akan OP tiba tiba, karena emang gak ada tekanan atau musuh besar yang harus dihadapi, tapi akan ada masalah besar menimpa Naruto suatu saat nanti yang membuat Naruto menjadi kuat untuk bertahan.

Segitu aja deh.

Review, Fav dan Follow ya!

Agiswisnu91 Log out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Emperor**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **High School DxD [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **Rated : M (Mature)**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Isekai and Etc.**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe (AU), Typo, Out of Character, Original Character, Violent, and Etc.**

 **Summary**

Terlahir kembali sebagai pangeran ras Demon membuat Naruto terpaksa harus menjalani hidup yang sulit. Apakah Naruto akan bertahan ?

 **Chapter 4**

Di sebuah ruangan yang diterangi lilin, dua orang wanita sedang duduk sambil bercakap cakap dengan suara yang agak pelan. Yang pertama adalah sosok berambut merah panjang dengan tinggi sekitar 175 cm , ia memakai baju warna merah berlengan panjang , jubah merah yang terlihat memeluk punggungnya dan rok merah panjang yang menjuntai ke lantai, ia adalah Kushina Uzumaki Sang ratu kedua.

Yang kedua adalah sosok wanita berambut hitam dengan dua untaian rambut yang membingkai wajahnya, ia Memakai gaun hitam selutut dengan jubah hitam dipunggungnya, dan jangan lupakan telinga runcing miliknya, ia adalah Himejima Shuri, ratu keempat.

" Kau yakin Lilith merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya ?. " Kushina bertanya dengan nada penuh ketidak yakinan.

" Ya aku yakin itu, Kurasa ia bekerja sama dengan tuan Samael. " Shuri mengangguk dengan tegas.

Samael adalah adik dari Lucifer, ia bukan ras Demon, melainkan ras Draconan, ras keturunan Naga.

" Huh, kalau begitu ini cukup rumit. " Kushina menunduk ia memasang pose berpikir.

" Sebaiknya kita awasi mereka terus, aku tak ingin sesuatu yang besar terjadi!. " Kushina berkata dengan mantap, ia menatap Shuri dengan tegas.

" Baiklah aku akan mengirimkan orang untuk mengawasi mereka. " Shuri mengangguk, ia menghela nafas.

' _Aku harap sesuatu yang buruk tak akan pernah terjadi'_

.

.

.

Seminggu Setelah pertemuan pertama Naruto, Akeno dan Katerea, Pertemuan kedua, yaitu antara anggota inti Fraksi Kurama dan Katerea digelar. Pada pertemuan itu Persatuan antara kedua fraksi di sahkan, dengan Kurama sebagai ketua dan Katerea sebagai wakilnya.

Hari hari Naruto kembali berjalan seperti biasanya, Naruto sudah menyelesaikan pelajaran pedang dasarnya, sekarang ia fokus berlatih untuk meningkatkan kecepatan dan kelincahan miliknya, karena Naruto memang berniat menjadi seorang Knight.

Ia juga sering sparring bersama Kurama, Katerea atau Grayfia. Tak hanya itu Naruto juga sudah menguasai sihir-sihir dasar. Sedangkan _Magical Chains_ miliknya, Naruto dapat memanjangkan rantai itu sampai 1 meteran dengan diameter sebesar ibu jari.

Setahun Berlalu dengan cepat, Akhir akhir ini Kurama sering pergi untuk misi hingga jarang berada dirumah. Oh ya bulan lalu Kurama memasuki tingkat Intermediat tahap med. Dan Naruto yang juga semakin dekat dengan Beginner high. Sementara itu Rizevim sudah memasuki Intermediat med 2 bulan sebelum Kurama.

Hubungan Naruto dan Grayfia juga semakin dekat, mereka dapat dianggap sahabat yang dekat. Dan tentu, kadang kadang ada Serafall atau Akeno yang mengganggu mereka. Walaupun begitu Naruto yang memang sudah dewasa tak terlalu menganggap hubungannya dengan Grayfia, lagi pula mereka masih kanak kanak.

 **Two Year After formation Two faction**

Dipagi hari yang indah, dengan sang mentari yang menemani si biru, langit. Di kastil tempat Naruto tinggal, terdengar suara teriakan yang membahana.

" NAAAARRRUUUTOOOO BANGUUUN..." Ok, itu sepertinya teriakan Kurama yang mencoba membangunkan adik tercintanya.

Dikamar pribadi miliknya, Naruto terlihat masih terbungkus selimut mulai menguap, tidur indah Naruto terganggu oleh kakaknya. Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, lalu ia bangun dan Menyingkirkan selimutnya.

" Aku sudah bangun Ku, jangan berteriak lagi... " ucap Naruto menghentikan Kurama yang akan berteriak.

" Aku akan bersiap, kau tunggu dimeja makan. " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

" Baiklah, dan jangan lama lama. " Kurama melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tempat Naruto tidur.

 **-Skip Time-**

Akhirnya Naruto telah selesai bersiap, ia berjalan ke ruang makan dengan semangat. Hari ini ia akan pergi ke departemen peralatan dan senjata, ya tebakan kalian benar! Naruto sudah menembus tingkat Beginner tahap High.

Naruto melihat Kurama yang duduk dikursi bersama Kushina, didepan mereka tersaji piring piring berisi segala macam makanan yang mampu menarik nafsu makan. Naruto berjalan mendekati kursi dan duduk diatasnya. Ia mengambil piring berisi mie ramen yang, Ramen memang makanan kesukaannya.

" Selamat makan!. " ucap keluarga itu bersamaan mengawali Acara sarapan pagi mereka.

Mereka mulai makan dengan penuh gairah, setiap suapan sendok terisi dengan kenikmatan yang tak ter bayangkan. Sendok demi sendok berlalu makanan pun makin sedikit. Dan tak terasa makanan itu habis dalam beberapa menit saja.

" aku kenyang, euuu. " Sendawa keras Kurama membawa tawa pada Naruto dan Kushina cukup keras.

...

Naruto berjalan santai menuju departemen peralatan dan senjata. Sesekali ia melihat maid yang membungkuk atau mengucapkan salam padanya. Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di departemen itu. Ia membuka pintunya, dan masuk ke dalam.

" Selamat datang pangeran kelima. " sapa seorang resepsionis cantik. Ia memiliki rambut coklat dengan dua cepol diatasnya.

" Aku ingin mengaktifkan _Magical Path_ milikku.. eumm, "ucap Naruto singkat.

" Nama saya Tenten, tuan. Ayo ikuti aku, kita lihat atribut Anda terlebih dahulu. " setelah mengatakan hal itu Tenten membawa Naruto pada sebuah ruangan.

Naruto melirik ke arah bola kristal didepannya, ia juga melihat nama nama atribut yang terpasang didinding. Atribut terbagi menjadi dua yaitu _Atribut Elemen_ dan _Unique Atribut. Atribut Elemen_ dibagi menjadi 3 yaitu Elemen dasar, Elemen percampuran, dan Elemen Evolusi. Contoh elemen dasar adalah Api, Air, angin, Petir, tanah, Cahaya, racun, kegelapan dll. Contoh Elemen Percampuran adalah Tanaman, ledakan, penghangus, solar, magnet, dan lain lain. Contoh Elemen Evolusi adalah Es, Besi, magma, badai, dll.

 _Unique Atribut_ contohnya Setan, Waktu, Ruang, Gravitasi dll.

" Letakan tangan Anda dibola itu dan Nama atribut akan muncul di pikiran Anda. " ucap Tenten sambil menunjuk bola kristal.

Naruto mendekati bola itu dan meletakan tangannya diatas bola itu. Bola itu menyerap mana milik Naruto, warna transparannya mulai berubah jadi warna hitam dengan, bola itu bercahaya lalau meledak.

 _ **Booooomml**_

 **[Holy Night God]**

Nama itu muncul di pikiran Naruto ketika bola itu meledak.

" Ahh, aku tak menduga bolanya akan meledak, ehm mungkin karena mana Anda sangat besar. " ucap Tenten yang menduga duga alasan bola meledak.

Naruto mengabaikan Tenten, ia melihat kearah dinding sambil mencari nama __ **[Holy Night God]** didaftar atribut yang ada, tapi hasilnya? Ia tak menemukan Nama **[Holy Night God]** dimanapun, ia mencarinya lagi dan lagi tapi hasilnya masih sama, Naruto akhirnya membuat sebuah kesimpulan.

' _Ini mungkin elemen baru ? Atau elemen pergabungan yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya, sudahlah lagi pula tak aneh bagi seorang yang bereinkarnasi memiliki keistimewaan kan ? Sebaiknya aku sembunyikan saja._ ' ucap Naruto dalam batinnya.

Naruto memasang ekspresi serius, ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dan berbalik ke arah Tenten.

" _Atribut Elemen_ yaitu Dark. " ucap Naruto dengan tenang

Tenten mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya, " Well, itu elemen yang kuat, baiklah ayo ikuti aku, Pangeran. "

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Tenten, setelah beberapa saat Naruto tiba disebuah tempat yang mirip dengan perpustakaan, dengan rak yang terisi _Magical Path Scroll_.

Tenten mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk salah satu rak, " Nah Anda bisa mencari yang sesuai dengan Anda disana, pangeran. "

" Terima kasih, Tenten. "

" Sama-sama. "

Naruto berjalan menuju rak yang ditunjuk Tenten. Ia memandang satu persatu, sambil mengeluarkan Mana miliknya, biasanya sebuah _Magical Path Scroll_ yang cocok dengan seseorang akan merespons Mana orang itu.

Nercomencer, Dark Night, Dark Mage, Night Warrior, semua gulungan itu tak merespons Mana milik Naruto. Naruto mulai mengerutkan keningnya ia tak tahu mengapa tak ada gulungan yang cocok dengannya.

" Apa mungkin aku perlu gulungan Khusus ?. " gumam Naruto yang sedang berpikir.

Naruto memutuskan untuk bicara pada Tenten, agar Tenten membawanya ke tempat dimana gulungan Khusus disimpan.

Tenten menyetujuinya, ia bilang di ruangan Khusus ada 2 yang Beratribut Dark.

Mereka terus berjalan dilorong, Naruto melewati beberapa ruang rahasia. Beberapa saat Naruto dan Tenten akhirnya sampai didepan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Spesial Room'.

Tenten menaruh tangannya dipegangan pintu dan membuka pintu itu.

" Ayo masuk, Pangeran. " ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

Tenten membuka pintu itu, menampilkan ruangan indah dengan berbagai aksesoris yang menempel didinding. Ditengah ruangan ada sebuah meja panjang, diatas meja itu ada 10 kotak kaca transparan yang berisi gulungan khusus.

" Yang beratribut Kegelapan Cuma dua yaitu Black Cursed Fall( Sumonner) dan Dark Emperor (Knight). " ucap Tenten sambil menunjuk 2 gulungan beratribut hitam.

" Terima kasih Tenten, tapi bisakah kau pergi terlebih dahulu. " ucap Naruto sambil menatap Tenten.

" Baiklah, heheh. Aku pergi dulu Pangeran. " Tenten yang ditatap jadi canggung, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan ini.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia menatap dua gulungan itu, ia mengaktifkan Mana dan salah satu gulungan itu bergerak gerak, gulungan itu adalah Dark Emperor.

" Kurasa ini bagus untuk seorang anak reinkarnasi, " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Naruto berjalan mendekati kotak itu. Ia membukanya dan mengambil _Magical Path Scroll_ itu. Naruto membuka gulungan itu secara perlahan-lahan.

" Aku harus membaca Mantranya. "

" _Cahaya sang mentari telah hilang_

 _Perlindungan dewa telah musnah_

 _Kini saatnya Aku bangkit!_

 _Menyelimuti dunia dengan kabut dosa_

 _Menyinari dunia dengan cahaya bulan yang ternoda oleh darah_

 _Kini saatnya Aku menguasai!_

 _Darah, Daging, dan tulang berserakan_

 _Lord yang agung mengacungkan bendera kemenangan_

 _Menelan cahaya dan menghancurkan keberanian_

 _Kini saatnya Aku tertawa!_

 _Mahluk yang lemah telah tunduk!_

 _Mahluk yang kuat akan tunduk!_

 _Sembahlah Dark Emperor_

 _Lord yang agung!. "_

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, rasa sakit muncul dikepalanya.

Naruto terjatuh, ia pingsan karena rasa sakit yang terlalu besar.

 **Flash Back**

 _Naruto dulu adalah Seorang anggota militer. Ia pernah melakukan segala macam misi, tapi ia mati dengan cara mengenaskan._

 _..._

" _Kuil apa ini ?. " Naruto yang memakai pakaian tentara melihat kuil aneh didepannya._

 _Kuil ini berada ditengah hutan, dan memiliki aura mistis. Tapi Naruto tak takut ia berjalan masuk._

 _Disana Naruto melihat sebuah patung besar, patung itu setinggi 2 meter-an, bentuknya adalah seorang laki laki yang memakai armor samurai ( zaman edo)._

 _Naruto mendekati patung itu, dan ia melihat ada sebuah tulisan yang diukir di patung itu._

" **Dark Emperor** telah menyebarkan kasih sayangnya pada seluruh Makhluk, kekuatannya melindungi seluruh makhluk. Dark Emperor sang kuasa, adalah sosok yang harus disembah dan akan disembah. "

 _Naruto tiba tiba menendang patung itu hingga jatuh, " menyembah ? Aku tak percaya tuhan atau hal aneh seperti ini. Kenapa aku harus menyembah ? Patung aneh. "_

 _Dan Naruto merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya._

 _Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat tubuhnya..._

 _Telah membusuk, itu diliputi warna hitam. Naruto berteriak panik," Aaaaaa apa ini, kenapa jadi seperti ini hentikan ini ?. "_

 _Sebuah suara serak muncul dikepala Naruto, " Kutukan telah datang pada yang membangkang. Sebuah karma yang akan dituntaskan, hukuman akan dilayangkan, manusia fana tak bisa melawan takdir. "_

 _Tubuh Naruto membusuk teriakan panjang terdengar sebelum ia mati._

 **Flash back**

Aku membuka mata, aku melihat ke sekelilingku dan ternyata aku berada dikamar ku, aku mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika aku mati, Dark Emperor. Itu adalah nama dewa yang membuatku mati membusuk.

Aku tak tahu kenapa _Magical Path_ milikku memiliki nama yang sama dengan dewa yang mengutukku itu, tapi setelah kupikirkan sekali lagi, ini mungkin kebetulan.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, suara pintu yang terbuka masuk kedalam pendengaranku.

" Naruto, kau baik baik saja ? Kudengar kau pingsan setelah membaca mantra nya. " itu Kurama, sepertinya ia mengkhawatirkanku.

" walaupun begitu, aku berhasil. Aku memiliki _Magical Path_ sekarang. Oh ya sudah berapa lama aku pingsan ?. " Naruto menatap Kurama dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

" Kau sudah pingsan selama 6 jam." Kurama menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

" Oh begitu ya, apa kau tahu kapan aku diberi misi ?. "

" 4 hari lagi, itu misi tingkat c. Kau harus melatih Sihirmu terlebih dahulu. "

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan saran Kurama. Ia lalu ingat ia belum makan. " Kurama, bisakah kau membawa makanan kesini ? Aku malas bila harus makan disana. "

" baiklah akan ku bawakan. "

...

Sore hari yang indah, Di kastil Naruto tengah mengikuti ibunya pergi ke gudang. Ibunya bilang ia akan memberinya sebuah pedang.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai digudang. Kushina berbalik dan menatap Naruto, " tunggu saja disini. "

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Kushina. Ia melihat ibunya masuk ke gudang. Terdengar suara bising yang mengganggu telinga Naruto.

Tak berapa lama Kushina kembali membawa sebuah pedang yang memiliki bilah berwarna hitam dengan gagang berwarna ungu yang ditempeli kristal merah.

" Ini Zarkielus, jenis Holy Weapon Grow, Tingkat Gold. " Kushina menyodorkan pedang sepanjang 143 cm itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima pedang itu, ia melihat lihat pedangnya, ini lebih panjang daripada tinggi badan Naruto sendiri. Naruto menatap Kushina, " Terima kasih bu. "

 **-Skip Time-**

Dimalam hari yang tenang, Naruto mencoba untuk mengikat Zarkielus dengan Mana miliknya, mengikat ? ya setiap _Holy Weapon Grow atau Holy Weapon Ranked_ harus diikat/integrasikan dengan pemiliknya.

" Ayolah terima Manaku pedang aneh!. " ucap Naruto yang agak kesal karena ia tak berhasil mengikat pedang itu.

Ia menggenggam pedang itu dengan erat sambil mengeluarkan Mananya, tapi mana milik Naruto seakan tak diterima oleh Zarkielus. Naruto membanting Zarkielus ke lantai.

 _ **Ting!**_

" Sialan! Aku akan membuatmu menyerah pedang aneh. " Naruto mengatakan itu sambil mengeluarkan rantai dan mengikat Zarkielus dengan _Magical Chains_ miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan Mana dalam jumlah yang besar.

Pedang Zarkielus bergetar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari _Magical Chains_ milik Naruto. Getarannya makin hebat tapi Naruto tak mau kalah, ia mencengkeram dengan keras pedang itu.

" aku tak akan kalah, Haaaa. " Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

Aura Naruto makin ganas, cahaya ungu muncul dari sekitar aura Naruto. Cahaya itu memaksa Zarkielus menyerah, dan hasilnya Zarkielus akhirnya menyerah.

" Haaah akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, tapi apa cahaya ungu tadi ? Mungkinkah itu yang dinamakan Holy ? Ahh sudahlah mari kita tidur. "

...

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sedang berada di Knight Hall, ia akan mencoba 3 Skill dasar miliknya. Setiap orang akan memiliki 3 Skill dasar, Skill itu akan berkembang bila kau menembus tingkat berikutnya. Ada juga Skill baru jika kau berhasil menembus tingkat berikutnya.

Sekarang ia memiliki tingkat Beginner, itu artinya ia harus menembus tingkat Intermediat untuk mengembangkan skill dasarnya dan juga menerima skill baru.

Naruto memegang pedangnya erat, didepannya ada sebuah boneka kayu. Ia memandang ke depan dengan tajam, hembusan nafasnya mulai tersamarkan oleh angin sepoi sepoi .

" **[Magika :...** "

Aura hitam mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, pedang Zarkielus pun mengeluarkan suara 'bzz bzzz' seolah mendukung Naruto untuk segera mengeksekusi skillnya.

" **...Eksentus Skry]"**

Naruto berlari dengan cepat, seluruh benda di sekitarnya bergerak dengan pelan. Zarkielus yang ditutupi cahaya hitam memotong kayu dengan mudah, seolah itu adalah potongan mentega.

Naruto berhenti sekitar 5 meter dibelakang boneka kayu tersebut. Jarak antara tempat ia mulai lari dan tempat ia berhenti adalah 25 meteran, tapi bila dilihat dari catatan waktu Naruto cuman menghabiskan 0,5.

 **[Magika : Eksentus Skry]** adalah Kemampuan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi yang dikombinasikan dengan Seni pedang. Itu memiliki Cooldown 12 detik.

" Huh, itu menghabiskan banyak Mana, aku perlu lebih banyak latihan, huh. " Hembusan Nafas kasar keluar dari mulut Naruto, keringat bermunculan diwajahnya.

" Huh, ayo kita pergi ke Departemen misi dan Reward. " Naruto menghela nafasnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihannya.

Ia pergi dari Knight Hall dan menuju Departemen Misi dan Reward, departemen itu mengurus permintaan dari berbagai daerah dan membagikan misi itu sesuai dengan kemampuan Para bangsawan yang menjalani misi tersebut.

Ia sampai disana, Naruto membuka pintunya dan mendekati seorang wanita yang berdiri dibelakang meja Resepsionis itu.

" Selamat datang Pangeran Kelima, " ucap wanita berambut merah itu pada Naruto, yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai Sucubus.

" Aku ingin mengecek misi yang kuterima. " Naruto menatap wanita Itu datar.

Wanita itu berjongkok dan mencari cari sebuah kertas, setelah ditemukan, ia berdiri lagi dengan membawa secarik kertas ditangannya.

" Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan misinya dan Anda harus mendengarnya baik baik. "

" Misi tingkat C, membantu bangsa Ogre di GreenField untuk mengusir bangsa Barbar Orc yang sering mencuri dan menjarah mereka ketika musim panen dimulai. "

' Membantu Ogre, kelihatannya cukup sulit. ' Pikir Naruto ketika mendengar penjelasan Wanita itu.

" Jadi aku harus menyediakan atau membuat Strategi yang bagus untuk membantu mereka yaa. "

" Ya, kurasa seperti itu. "

Naruto mengangguk paham, " Aku sudah mengerti, terima kasih. "

" Namaku Fuka, " ucap Wanita itu dengan senyumnya.

" Akan kuingat, nanti. " Naruto berjalan keluar dari sana, dengan ekspresi yang serius.

 **Sehari Sebelum Misi**

Pertemuan Fraksi Kurama diadakan di kastil Shuri atas kesepakatan bersama.

Disana ada Akeno, Katerea, Raynare, Kalawarner, mittelt, Kurama, Naruto, Grayfia, Yugito, dan Utakata. Sementara Serafall, ia tak diajak, karena ia mungkin malah mengacau.

" Jadi kapan Putri kedelapan akan mengerjakan misi pertamanya ?. " tanya Utakata dengan Sopan.

" Aku akan mengerjakannya seminggu lagi. " Akeno menjawab dengan senyum manisnya.

" Ku.. kau bilang kau juga akan mengerjakan misi tingkat A bersama putri ketiga ?. " Naruto menatap Kurama yang sedang berbincang dengan Yugito, Kurama memang dekat dengan Yugito, cieee.

" Yaa begitulah, misi itu berkaitan dengan Sekelompok _Magical Beast_ tingkat _Crisis Blooded._ Itu akan berlangsung 9 hari lagi. " Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

" Setelah misiku selesai bolehkah aku ikut kalian ?. "

" Lebih baik Anda fokus terlebih dahulu pada misi Anda, Pangeran kelima. " Katerea menjawab dengan halus.

" Yaa aku tahu itu memang cukup sulit, tapi aku yakin akan berhasil, " Naruto menjawab dengan santai, ia tak merasa sulit untuk misinya.

" Kalau begitu aku akan menemani Anda. " gumam Grayfia pada Naruto.

" baiklah mari kita tegaskan, di misi Naruto yang ikut adalah Grayfia dan dimisi Akeno yang ikut adalah Raynare. Sedangkan dimisiku dan Katerea, yang ikut adalah Naruto, Grayfia, Utakata, dan Kalawarner. Bagaimana ?, " Kurama menatap semua orang dengan tatapan percaya dirinya.

" Yaa rencana yang bagus. " komentar Utakata dengan santai.

" Kenapa aku tak ikut ?. " Tanya Yugito dengan muka cemberut.

" Baiklah aku setuju. " Katerea menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan rencana Kurama.

" Ok, Naruto kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya ?. " Kurama menatap Naruto, Naruto membalas tatapan Kurama dan mengangguk.

" Semuanya sudahku taruh di cincin Spasial*. "

" Baguslah semuanya sudah siap!. "

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sudah bersiap dengan memakai Armor Silver yang sesuai untuk ukurannya. Ia juga membawa Pedang Zarkielus yang tertempel Dipunggungnya. Ia berpamitan dengan Kurama dan Ibunya, lalu berjalan keluar Kastil.

Diluar kastil Grayfia tengah menunggu dengan santai, ia memakai baju biru dengan armor kulit berwarna putih, ia juga memakai sepatu boots dan celana biru pendek yang ketat.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Grayfia, " Ayo kita ke tempat Teleportasi. "

Grayfia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Mereka berjalan dengan santai ke tempat teleportasi.

Naruto berdiri diatas Array teleportasi bersama Grayfia, array teleportasi ini berada ditengah tengah Kawasan Istana, dan berjumlah 10.

Naruto mengalirkan mana miliknya, Array itu bercahaya, dan cahayanya menelan Naruto dan Grayfia.

 **GreenField, Demon Empire**

Greenfield, ditempati oleh Ogre, orang orang disini sangat miskin dan juga daerah ini terpencil. Hampir seluruh tanah di kerajaan ini ditutupi rumput. Shreek, sang pemimpin bangsa Ogre di greenfield memiliki masalah yang cukup serius dengan bangsa Orc. Ras barbar yang memiliki rupa mirip babi itu, senang mencuri, hasil panen mereka.

Naruto dan Grayfia muncul di tempat Array milik Dimika City. Mereka melihat sekeliling, kebanyakan rumah disini dibuat dari kayu, bukan tembok apalagi beton. Kota ini terlalu miskin, apalagi Demon Empire yang kejam menambah Kesulitan bagi Mereka.

" Apakah ini Kota atau kampung sih!?. " ucap Naruto ketika melihat keadaan ini.

" Sudahlah ayo kita mendatangi pemimpin. " Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu mengikuti Grayfia yang berjalan didepannnya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah kastil kecil, yang dijaga oleh beberapa Ogre berseragam Armor Bronze.

" Kalian berhenti, siapa kalian ?. " Salah satu Penjaga menghentikan Naruto dan Grayfia.

" Kami dari Demon Empire, untuk membantu permasalahan disini. "

" Eh, maafkan Saya yang tidak sopan. Ah, silahkan masuk. "

Mereka berdua masuk ke kerajaan itu, dan mendatangi Shreek dan Viona istrinya yang tengah duduk santai menunggu mereka.

Naruto melongo ketika ia melihat Viona seorang Demon cantik yang mau maunya menjadi istri Ogre jelek seperti ini.

" Anda sudah datang pangeran dan..." Shreek memandang wanita berambut putih yang dia tidak tahu namanya.

" Namaku Grayfia, " Grayfia memberitahukan namanya dengan suara yang datar.

" Ahh perkenalkan, Namaku Shreek ini istriku Viona. "

" Apa kau menculiknya ?. " tanya Naruto dengan tiba tiba.

Shreek sweatdrop, Kenapa pertanyaan itu sering ditanyakan orang orang ketika mereka melihat istrinya ? Ia benci pertanyaan itu.

" Tidak kok pangeran, aku memang jatuh cinta pada Shreek. " Viona menjawab dengan senyum.

" Itu sulit dipercaya. " Naruto memandang Viona dengan tatapan ' Kau bohongkan'.

Viona membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tatapan 'Aku jujur,kok'

" Hei bisakah kalian berhenti saling menatap. " Shreek protes pada Naruto dan Viona.

" Anda cemburu pada bocah berusia 10 tahun, " Naruto memandang Shreek dengan Pandangan jijik.

" Sudahlah Shreek, lebih baik kau jelaskan masalahnya secara rinci pada Mereka. "

Shreek menghela nafasnya pasrah, " Ini diawali oleh seorang Orc bernama Karichwi..."

 **To Be Continue...**

Hah, selesai juga, akhir akhir ini Saya sibuk jadi agak terlambat updatenya. Untuk Flame Heart, itu lagi saya Remake, saya akan menghilangkan unsur RWBY nya.

misi pertama Naruto dimulai, Saya yakin kalian sudah mengenal Shreek dan Viona kan ? Dan Karchwi itu yang ada di Novel LMS ituloh.

Ramalan Itu masih misteri, tapi yakinlah itu bukan Rizevim atau Kurama, itu lebih daripada apa yang Kalian bayangkan, pokoknya ramalan ini sangat penting bagi Naruto. Cerita ini bukan tentang Naruto yang menjadi Demon Kaisar. Akan tetapi tentang -sensor-..

Yang jelas ini gak akan menceritakan Wilayah barat aja (Demon Empire) tetapi wilayah timur juga.

Gitu aja deh jangan lupa Review, Fav dan Follow ya.


	5. Sparring melawan Sirzech

**Dark Emperor**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **High School DxD [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **Rated : M (Mature)**

 **Pairing : Naruto X Grayfia X ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Isekai and Etc.**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe (AU), Typo, Out of Character, Original Character, Violent, and Etc.**

 **Summary**

Terlahir kembali sebagai pangeran ras Demon membuat Naruto terpaksa harus menjalani hidup yang sulit. Apakah Naruto akan bertahan ?

...

Chapter 5

Di taman dekat sebuah kolam terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yang tengah berpegangan tangan sambil melihat ke arah kolam, sang pria memiliki rambut berwarna putih sedangkan sang wanita memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

" Vali-kun, aku rasa inilah saatnya kita berpisah. " ucap Rias dengan nada lirih, wajahnya terlihat murung, dia menyimpan kesedihan dan luka didalam hatinya.

" Sudah kubilang! Aku akan membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan si Hyoudo itu! Walaupun dia adalah anak dari Samael tetapi aku tak akan kalah darinya!. " balas Vali dengan tegas.

Rias Gremory memang ditunangkan dengan Hyoudo Issei, anak Samael untuk mempererat aliansi Rizevim. Tetapi.. Vali yang mencintai Rias dan sudah menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan, tentu tak mau ini semua berakhir.

" Sudahlah! Kau tahu sendirikan dia itu sudah mencapai tingkat Pro tahap Low, 2 tingkat diatas Rizevim! Sedangkan kau masih pada tahap Beginner High, perbedaannya terlalu jauh. " Rias berkata dengan wajah penuh dengan emosi, jujur ia tak ingin berpisah bersama Vali, tapi ia lebih tak ingin melihat Vali mati.

" Rias, kumohon percayalah padaku!. "

Vali tak ingin kehilangan Rias, apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan bila itu artinya ia harus melawan Issei, ia akan terus berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan.

...

 **Three Day after Naruto First Mission**

Setelah tiga hari menjalani misi akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Karichwi dengan bantuan Shreek dan yang lainnya, Karchwi akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama shreek.

Sebuah Formasi ditaman didepan istana menyala mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang membutakan mata, beberapa detik kemudian cahaya itu hilang dan sosok Naruto dan Grayfia terlihat.

Pakaian mereka agak berantakan, dengan beberapa goresan luka yang sudah mengering. Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi lelahnya setelah bertarung habis habisan melawan Karichwi. Sedangkan Grayfia masih mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

" Aku sangat lelah, ayo Grayfia kita ke kastil ku dulu. Aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru kita pergi ke Departemen Misi dan Reward. " ucap Naruto sambil menatap Grayfia.

" Baiklah ayo, Pangeran. "

...

Naruto yang baru sampai ke kastilnya langsung mengetuk pintu didepannya.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

" Aku datang!. "

Suara Tsunade masuk ke telinga Naruto, Naruto bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Akhirnya Tsunade sampai dan iapun membuka pintu untuk Naruto.

" Pangeran Kelima, anda sudah pul..Eh! Anda terluka. " Taunade kaget ketika melihat beberapa bekas luka yang menempel ditubuh Naruto, dengan cepat ia menarik Naruto kedalam kastil lalu mendudukannya disebuah bangku.

Setelah itu Tsunade langsung berkata, " **[ Magika : Health ]. "**

Sebuah cahaya hijau muncul ditelapak tangan Tsunade, cahaya itu mengeluarkan aura sejuk. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memahami kalau tsunade adalah seorang Priest, yah Naruto tak dapat menebak ia berada di tingkat apa tapi yang jelas ia bukanlah Priest rendahan, paling tidak ia setingkat Master atau Grand master.

" Buka bajumu!. " ucap Tsunade ketika melihat baju Naruto menghalangi luka-luka yang akan diobati. Naruto yang mendengar intruksi itu langsung membuka bajunya, garis garis luka akibat cambuk Karichwi terlihat dengan jelas.

" Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi ketika misi anda berlangsung sih, " ucap Tsunade sambil menempelkan tangan bercahayanya pada bagian-bagian luka ditubuh Naruto.

" Aku bertarung dengan seorang Orc tingkat Intermedial High dengan beberapa bantuan besar. " yang Naruto maksud dengan bantuan besar adalah Shreek, Viona, dan yang lainnya.

" Itu berbahaya, " ucap Tsunade ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto.

" Ya aku tahu tapi.. Itu juga membuatku sadar, aku sangat kurang dalam hal pengalaman. " jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan energi kehidupan yang keluar dari tangan Tsunade, dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, memperbaiki sel yang rusak dan meregenerasi lukanya.

" Dengan seiringnya waktu, kemampuan, dan pengalamanmu akan bertambah. " kata Tsunade yang masih mengobati luka Naruto yang sudah 70 % sembuh.

Setelah beberapa menit, semua luka dan memar Naruto sudah hilang, rasa segar dan bugar mengalir diseluruh tubuh Naruto. Naruto berterima kasih kepada Tsunade karena telah mengobatinya, setelah itu ia langsung pergi untuk mandi.

...

" Kau sudah tahukan Rias, kau milikku. Kuharap kau tak mengecewakanku dengan pergi bersama seorang pecundang!. "

Hyoudo Issei, memandang Rias calon tunangannya dengan tajam. Walaupun Rias belum menkadi tunangannya tetapi rasa Protektif sudah terpantri dihati Issei. Sebagai anak dari Samael tentu ia tahu kondisi Kekaisaran sekarang, semakin panas! Gesekan antar fraksi semakin terasa disetiap rapat Kekaisaran.

" Issei sudah kubilang jangan panggil dia pecundang!. " Protes Rias mendengar kata kata sang Hyoudo.

" Dari semua pangeran, yang masuk ke dalam mataku Cuma Rizevim dan Kurama, yang lainnya bagaikan sampah dimataku!. Tentu sebuah perlakuan khusus untukmu sayangku. " Kata Issei dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpampang diwajahnya.

' Dia sangat sombong... Tapi hal yang wajar mengingat ia adalah seorang Draconan. ' pikir Rias sambil menatap Issei. Draconan adalah ras keturunan Naga jadi hal yang wajar bila mereka memiliki sifat sombong dan angkuh.

" Sudahlah Ayo ikut aku. " Ucap Issei dengan tiba tiba, ia memegang pergelangan tangan Rias lalu berjalan menuntun Rias ke suatu tempat.

Tepat saat pertengahan jalan Issei melihat Sosok Laki-laki berambut hitam dan perempuan berambut putih yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Yap, itu adalah Naruto dan Grayfia yang berniat pergi ke Departemen Misi dan Reward.

Issei menatap tajam mereka, ia terus berjalan dengan sedikit menaikan kecepatan langkahnya. Semakin dekat Ia dengan mereka semakin kuat aura yang ia keluarkan.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku sedang berjalan bersama Grayfia menuju Departemen Misi dan Reward awalnya perjalanan kami biasa saja, tetapi kami melihat Putri ke 7 yang sedang berjalan bersama seoramg lelaki berambut coklat yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 165 cm-an 20 cm lebih tinggi daripadaku.

Aku awalnya tak terlalu memperdulikan Orang itu tetapi, aku merasakan Intimidasi dari Aura yang ia keluarkan, Aku tahu ia mencoba memprofokasiku. Aku menatap Grayfia, dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia mengalami hal yang sama denganku.

Aku mengeluarkan Aura **[Holy Night God]** milikku untuk melawan Aura Naga miliknya, Atmosfer disekitar kami menjadi dingin dan puncaknya ketika Aku dan Grayfia berjalan melewati Orang itu, ada sedikit ledakan energi di Atmosfer.

 **Naruto POV end**

Issei berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakangnya, beberapa saat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rias, " Siapa dia ?. "

" Dia pangeran Ke 5 Rival kakakku sekaligus adik Dari pangeran ke dua, Uzumaki Naruto. " Riaspun bisa merasakan bentrok antara Aura naga Issei dan Aura aneh milik Naruto tadi.

' Tak kusangka ada satu lagi pangeran yang menarik perhatianku.. Dia seorang yang memiliki potensi tinggi... Tapi sayang ketika 'Hal' itu terjadi semuanya akan jadi tak berguna. ' Pikir Issei dengan senyum jahat yang mengembang diwajahnya.

...

 **One Years Later**

Setelah selesai dengan berbagai misi entah itu bersama dengan Kurama, atau yang lainnya. Naruto terus tumbuh dengan cepat. Ia akhirnya menembus tahap Intermediat Low diusianya yang akan menginjak 12 tahun sementara itu Kurama dan Rizevim telah mencapai Tingkat Pro tahap Low.

Issue tentang penyerangan ke benua bagian timur mulai menyeruak, ada berbagai reaksi dari berbagai fraksi pemerintah, dimulai dari kesiapan militer sampai strategi yang akan digunakan, dalam rapat resminya Naruto mendengar bahwa penyerangan itu akan dilaksanakan Akhir tahun ini.

Itu sekitar 10 bulan dari sekarang, banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan dan tentu keadaan ini juga berpengaruh kepada Para pangeran dan putri, mereka akan menjalani Survival test sebuah tes yang akan dilaksanakan dihutan _Grusia_ , hutan hujan tropis dengan tumbuhan yang sangat lebat dan tentu.

Survival test bertujuan untuk menguji siapa saja pangeran dan putri yang siap untuk dikirim ke medan perang, dalam tes ini Seseorang harus bertahan selama sebulan dihutan tersebut dan mencari _Traffik Easin_ sebuah bola yang akan menjadi kunci untuk kemenangan.

Ada 3 _Traffik Easin_ yang disembunyikan dihutan, dari 8 Putra dan putri Lucifer hanya 3 orang yang memiliki _Traffik Easin_ lah yang akan dikirim ke medan perang.

...

Di Knight Hall Dua orang remaja kini tengah saling berhadap-hadapan, dibawah cahaya senja yang indah mereka saling menatap dengan tajam, salah satu remaja yang beeambut Merah terlihat memakai Gauntlet berwarna Merah metalic yang merupakan _Holy Ranked Weapon_ , armor berwarna emas juga terlihat menempel dibadannya, dia adalah Sirzech.

Sedangkan didepannya sosok bocah berambut hitam yang memakai Armor berwarna emas sambil memegang sebuah pedang dengan bilah hitam dengan desain yang elegan, Itu adalah Naruto yang sedang memegang Zarkielus.

Mereka saling menatap dengan tajam, angin sejuk membuat rambut mereka melambai-lambai. Naruto dan Sirzech mengeluarkan aura mereka secara bersamaan, Aura Ungu milik Naruto dan merah kehitaman milik Sirzech dapat terlihat dengan jelas diudara.

" Ayo kita mulai!, " ucap Mereka bersamaan.

Naruto dengan cepat berlari kearah Sirzech, begitu pun sebaliknya. Ia mengeluarkan Aura **[Holy Night God]** pada pedangnya sementara itu, Sirzech mengeluarkan Aura Power Of destruction dari kedua tangannya, Power Of Destruction merupakan Sihir bloodline milik Gremory klan.

Naruto mengangkat pedangnya dan mengayunkannya, ayunan pedang Naruto menabrak pukulan Sirzech.

 **Traank!**

Suara Gauntlet Sirzech yang sangat keras bertemu dengan Pedang Zarkielus milik Naruto menghasilkan percikan Api diudara, aura mereka berdua menguar dengan lebih liar.

" Kau lumayan, Uzumaki. " Kata Sirzech sambil menyeringai menatap Naruto.

" Terima kasih, Gremory. " balas Naruto dengan santai.

Naruto dan Sirzech melompat dua kangkah ke belakang, menciptakan jarak antara mereka berdua. Naruto menggenggam Zarkielus erat dengan kedua tangannya, tanpa basa basi ia langsung melancarkan serangannhya pada Sirzech.

" **[Magika : Furious Kreon ]** "

Ini adalah Sihir Atribut miliknya selain **Eksentus Skry**. Pedang Naruto mengeluarkan aura Ungu, setelah itu Naruto mengayunkan pedang itu dan Aura ungu itu menjadi Shockwave yang melesat ke arah Sirzech dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

Sirzech melompat kearah kanan dan berguling ditanah, untuk menghindari serangan Naruto, sebagai Warrior tentu ia bisa menghindari serangan tadi. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tajam lalu mengulurkan tangannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul diudara.

" **[Power Of Destruction : Unlimited Canon ]** "

Bola hitam yang secara beruntun ditembakan oleh lingkaran sihir ciptaan Sirzech, bola-bola itu mengarah pada Naruto.

' Sialan, aku harus lari bila aku terkena bola itu maka aku akan kalah!. ' pikirnya sambil berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Sirzech, ia berlari dengan gaya Zig zag untuk menghindari tembakan berbahaya dari sihir milik Sirzech.

 _ **Boom! Booom! Booom! Boom!**_

" Kurasa ini saatnya untuk menggunakan Sihir itu, " ucap Naruto sambil melirik sebentar kearah Sirzech yang berada dibelakangnya.

Tanpa disangka Naruto malah berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghadap Sirzech. Sirzech yang mekihat itu mengerutkan dahinya, " Apa yang ia lakukan ?. "

Ia menembakan sebuah bola yang cukup besar dari lingkaran sihir ditelapak tangannya. Bola itu melesat kearah Naruto yang hanya diam menatap Sirzech, tepat pada saat bola itu akan mendarat ditubuh Naruto sebuah kejadian aneh terjadi...

Naruto tiba tiba menghilang dari pandangan Sirzech, hal itu membuat Sirzech terkejut, ia memutar kepalanya bernjat mencari sang Uzumaki, tapi sekali lagi ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara, " [Magika : Konbugi Shiketshu] "

Ia melihat dibelakangnya Naruto yang entah kenapa tak memegang Zarkielus ditangannya, sedang mengepalkan tangan kananya yang tertutupi energi berwarna ungu. Tanpa aba aba Naruto langsung memukul pipi Sirzech membuat Sirzech terlemprar dan akhurnya menabrak sebuah pohon.

 _ **Buagh! Wuush! Brak!**_

Melihat hal itu Naruto tersenyum, ' Saat itu aku menggunakan Eksentus Skry untuk tiba tiba muncul dibelakangnya, lalu aku menggunakan sihir atributku yang ketiga untuk memukulnya saat dia lengah.'

Sirzech langsung berdiri dan menghapus darah yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya, dari tadi ia belum mengeluarkan Sihir Atributnya dan baru mengeluarkan Sihir Bloodline, dan sekarang ia rasa waktunya untuk mengeluarkan sihir Atribut miliknya.

" Aku akan menunjukan padamu kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, Uzumaki. " ucap Sirzech dengan pelan.

" **[Magika : Soul Shikomatsu]** "

Seluruh tubuh Sirzech ditutupi oleh aura hitam dan merah, Jutsu yang digunakannya tadi membuat Kecepatan, Kekuatannya bertambah 5 kali lipat. Tapi durasinya hanya 30 detik, dan dalam rentang waktu itu Sirzech harus benar benar memanfaatkan segala kesempatan yang dia punya.

Ia melesat kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat, Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung bersiaga. Tiba-tiba Sirzech muncul disamping Naruto dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal hendak memukul sang pangeran Kelima itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut, tapi dengan segera ia berjongkok untuk menghindari serangan Sirzech. ' pukulannya sangat cepat! Aku harus lebih berhati-hati, ' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Tak hanya disitu, Sirzech dengan cepat mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menendang Naruto yang sedang jongkok didepannya. Ia mengangkat kakinya lalu menghantamkannya kearah dimana Naruto sedang berjongkok.

 _ **Booom!**_

Naruto berhasil selamat dari hantaman Sirzech menggunkan **Eksentus Skry** miliknya. Ia berdiri dihadapan Sirzech yabg sudah bersiap untuk menyerang lagi.

" **[Magika : Horobi Jukonmyo]** "

Naruto terkejut ketika melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya...

 **To Be continue...**

Jujur tadinya Author berniat hiatus, karena kehilangan semangat menulis Fic. Tapi Author akhirnya memilih untuk tidak hiatus.

Maaf bila banyak hal yang di skip, hal itu karena Idenya mentok.. Tapi Author janji yang Survival Test gak akan diSkip...

Ngomong-ngomong Apa ada yang menunggu Fic ini ? Maaf yah kalo pendek, Chapter ini bisa dikatakan Salam kembalinya Author..

Chapter depan Wordnya minimal 6K jdi jangan khawatir Ok!...

See You Next Time..


	6. PreSurvival test

**Dark Emperor**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **High School DxD [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **Rated : M (Mature)**

 **Pairing : Naruto X Grayfia X ?**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Isekai and Etc.**

 **Warning : Alternatif Universe (AU), Typo, Out of Character, Original Character, Violent, and Etc.**

 **Summary**

Terlahir kembali sebagai pangeran ras Demon membuat Naruto terpaksa harus menjalani hidup yang sulit. Apakah Naruto akan bertahan ?

..

" **[Magika : Horobi Jukonmyo]** "

Naruto terkejut ketika melihat apa yang terjadi...

Mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sang pangeran kelima, dimana didepan jari telunjuknya terkumpul bola energi berdaya ledak hebat hasil kompressi energi mana miliknya, dibarengi seringai yang terpampang diwajah sulung Gremory itu.

Sang Uzumaki yang menjadi target Sirzech tentu tak mau tinggal diam, ia mengelus cincin spasial miliknya, keluarlah Zarkielus yang merupakan pedang andalan Naruto. Seraya menggenggam erat Zarkielus dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatap Sirzech dengan tajam bila mana tatapannya adalah pisau mungkin sekarang Sirzech telah terpotong potong jadi ribuan.

Sang pangeran kelima mengeluarkan mana miliknya kedalam pedang berbilah hitam, itu membuat pedang hitam itu diselimuti aura ungu, bibirnya terbuka mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

" **[Magika : Furious Kreon]** "

Berbarengan dengan Sirzech yang menembakan bola berdaya ledak dahsyat itu, Naruto juga mengayunkan pedangnya secara diagonal yang menghasilkan Shockwave berwarna ungu yang tak kalah kuatnya dengan bola yang dilempar Sirzech itu.

 _ **Boooom!**_

Beradunya dua serangan kuat membuat riak energi yang cukup hebat diudara, angin dahsyat bertiup kesegala arah membuat pohon-pohon disekeliling mereka bergoyang dengan semangat. Aura ungu dan hitam kemerahan yang bercampur diudara begitu indah, akan tetapi para hewan terlihat enggan mendekati warna indah itu, itu karena mereka dapat merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat berasal dari kedua warna indah itu.

Setelah riak diudara menghilang, dan kekacauan sudah berhenti sekarang yang tersisa cuma dua orang pangeran yang sama sama kehabisan mananya, hal itu dapat dengan mudah diketahui hanya dengan melihat mereka yang tergeletak diatas tanah dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal.

" Bagus! Kalian sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik, aku kagum melihat sparring kalian yang mengagumkan tadi. "

Zeckram bael namanya, ia kepala klan bael. Klan bael merupakan klan yang telah mengabdi pada Kekaisaran selama bertahun tahun, mereka di kenal tak memihak pada siapapun kecuali Kaisar. Zekram bael bukan hanya kepala klan bael tapi ia juga Jendral besar dari Demon empire selain Azazel, Kokabiel, Shemhazai, dan Baraqiel.

Ia memakai baju berwarna putih dengan rompi coklat dan celana penjang berwarna hitam, Zekram memiliki rambut hitam dan mata berwarna violet. Ia sangat berwibawa, dan juga sangat kuat. Naruto sendiri tak tahu pada tingkat apa Zekram sekarang tapi ia tahu Zekram adalah orang kuat, Naruto harap ia akan melihat sekuat apa Zekram suatu saat nanti.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zekram yang berjalan menghampiri dia dan Sirzech. Setelah mengatur nafasnya, sang Uzumaki bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya, ia lalu berdiri dengan tegap walaupun wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kelelahan yang ia alami.

Disampingnya, Sirzech juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada Zekram kembali, ia menunggu ulasan Zekram tentang Sparringnya melawan Sirzech, kilatan cahaya terlihat dengan jelas dikedua mata Naruto.

" Ehem, baiklah Naruto kau sudah mengalami perkembangan dengan pesat, hanya saja kau sering menggunakan manamu terlalu cepat. Sedangkan Sirzech kau lebih baik dalam hal penggunaan mana, tapi kau kurang dalam mengambil kesempatam yang ada. Aku tahu kalian belum mengeluarkan semua kekuatan kalian tapi ingatlah jangan sombong hanya karena kalian mempunyai kekuatan yang disembunyikan. "

Dengan mata veterannya ia bisa melihat kelemahan Naruto dan Sirzech dalam pertarungan tadi, diikuti gaya bicara yang berwibawa Zekram menjelaskan kepada mereka kelemahan mereka dalam pertarungan tadi.

" Baiklah kalian boleh pergi!. "

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lega akhirnya Sparringnya selesai. Sparring ini dimulai ketika Sirzech menantangnya berduel, ketika mereka beradu pukulan dan tendangan sosok Zekram muncul dan memperhatikan sparring mereka, setelah mereka selesai bertarung Zekram menggunakan ceramah no jutsu untuk menjelaskan kekurangan mereka dalam pertarungan, setelah kejadian itu Naruto dan Sirzech meminta Zekram untuk mengoreksi segala kesalahan mereka di Sparring selanjutnya, kejadian itu akhirnya berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Naruto menggerakan kepalanya menatap rivalnya Sirzech, Sirzech juga membalas tatapan Naruto. Kilatan cahaya muncul dikedua mata mereka, dan entah kenapa mereka mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan berbarengan.

" Sampai jumpa lagi, aku menantikan pertarungan kita berikutnya. " ucap Naruto dan Sirzech bersamaan.

...

Dibawah teriknya sinar matahari Naruto dan Serafall terlihat sedang berjalan berduaan, Naruto yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan sebuah syal berwarna merah berlambangkan bunga mawar terlilit dilehernya. Sedangkan Serafall, ia memakai pakaian serba pink yang membuatnya terlihat mencolok.

" Jadi ada dimana Kak kurama, Serafall?. "

Yeah Naruto meminta bantuan Serafall yang 'katanya' tahu keberadaan kakaknya. Akhir-akhir ini Kakaknya memang sering keluyuran, entah itu untuk berlatih, misi atau berduaan dengan Yugito. Naruto mulai merasa kehilangan sosok Kakak yang selama ini ada disampingnya.

Sekarang Ia dan Serafall berada dihutan _Fusykia_ hutan kecil yang berada disebelah utara ibukota Demon Empire. Mereka kesini tak diantar atau dikawal prajurit seperti sebelumnya.

Serafall sesekali melirik pangeran yang disukainya ini, bersama dengan Naruto membuatnya bahagia. Itu karena pangeran tak pernah meliriknya akhir akhir ini. Pangeran lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Grayfia atau menjalankan misi, yeah setidaknya itulah yang dia ketahui.

" Aku yakin pangeran kedua ada disini ayo kita percepat langkah kita pangeran!. " senyum manis tercipta dibibir indah Serafall.

Mereka berdua mempercepat langkah kaki mereka untuk segera sampai ke tempat yang dituju, tak lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah air terjun yang mengalir dengan cukup deras, dibawah aliran itu terlihat sosok laki laki, yang bertubuh kencang tengah melakukan kuda kuda dibawah terjangan air terjun itu.

" KURAMAAAA! . "

Kurama mendengar teriakan itu langsung kaget, kuda kudanya kacau, dan akhirnya ia terpeleset dari batu lalu...

 _ **Byuuur!**_

Setelah beberapa saat ia keluar dari air. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal, ia melirik orang yang menjadi sumber masalahnya ini. Matanya melebar ketika sosok adiknya lah yang dilihatnya dan oh ya jangan lupakan si baju pink disampingnya. Ia tak menyangka mereka bisa menemukan tempat pelatihan pribadinya.

" Ohh adikku tersayang dan Serafall, emm bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?. " ucap Kurama seraya mendekati Naruto dan Serafall yang berada disisi sungai.

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya, ia dapat mendeteksi aura Kurama yang berada pada titik gejolak, yang artinya Kurama akan masuk ke tahap yang lebih tinggi. Ia menatap Kurama dengan tajam, kurama baru saja mengalami promosi ke tingkat Pro tahap low. Kenaikannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto agak curiga dengan metode pelatihan Kurama.

" Aku diberitahu oleh Yugito, anda sering berada disini. "

Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya pada Serafall, ia menghela nafasnya. Yugito, kenapa ia tak bisa menjaga rahasia tentang tempatnya berlatih, wanita memang tak bisa dipercaya. Kurama berjanji lain kali bila ia mempunyai rahasia, ia tak akan memberitahu Yugito atau wanita lain.

" Kurama aku merasakan auramu bertambah derastis bahkan kau diambang kemajuan, latihan macam apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan. " Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tajam, Naruto tentu tak mau ketinggalan jauh oleh saudara kandungnya itu.

Wajah Kurama tiba tiba berubah, ia memasang ekspresi sendu dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan melankolisnya. Ada banyak hal yang menimpa Kurama, ada banyak hal juga yang harus dilakukan Kurama, yeah dan ia tak ingin adiknya tahu.

" Naruto, ada banyak hal yang tak bisa kukatakan padamu. "

" Apakah ini terkait Survival test?, " Naruto yang merasakan perubahan drastis Kurama cuma bisa menerka nerka apa yang terjadi pada Kurama.

' Mungkin itu terkait Test itu atau mungkin terkait Hyoudo Issei. '

" Yeah begitulah kira-kira. "

Kurama tiba tiba mengingat sesuatu, " Ah ayo ikuti aku Naruto, Serafall aku akan menunjukan sesuatu pada kalian. "

 _ **Baats!**_

Suara sayap Kurama yang ia lebarkan berdengung diudara, setelah meregangkan sayapnya beberapa kali Kurama langsung melompat keudara dan menggunakan sayapnya untuk terbang kearah Air terjun. Kurama mempercepat terbangnya dan ia menabrak Air terjun lalu melewatinya begitu saja.

Naruto dan Serafall cepat mengikuti Kurama, mereka melebarkan sayap Demon mereka dan juga melewati air terjun itu. Setelah melewati air terjun itu Naruto masuk ke sebuah gua. Gua yang berhawa lembab dan terlihat sangat indah dengan banyaknya cahaya yang berasal dari kumpulan burung.

" Burung bercahaya itu, burung apa itu?. " tanya Serafall ketika melihat burung yang sedang terbang dilangit langit gua.

" Itu burung _Nurhiem,_ burung itu cukup langka. " ucap Kurama seraya menapakan kakinya dilantai gua.

Gua ini memiliki tinggi sekitar 4 meteran dan memiliki lebar ruang sama dengan terowongon kereta didunia Naruto yang sebelumnya. Naruto menapakan kakinya dilantai gua lalu memasukan kembali sayap Demon pada punggungnya.

" jadi kau mau menunjukan gua ini. "

" Bukan, ayo ikuti aku... Aku akan menunjukan apa yang ada diujung gua ini. "

Naruto dan Serafall mengikuti Kurama yang memimpin perjalanan mereka, mereka terus berjalan dengan kecepatan yang tetap, suasana gua yang makin gelap membuat Serafall mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto karena ketakutan.

Naruto yang melihat gua ini semakin gelap berniat menggunakan sihir sederhana untuk menerangi jalan mereka.

" **[Higika : Light Spe.. –** "

" Hentikan, kau tak boleh menggunakan cahaya di area ini, aku telah menjelajahinya, dan asal kau tahu disini merupakan tempat bagi binatang Sky Fury dan Heaven Eksplotion. "

Pupil mata Naruto melebar ketika mendengar perkataan Kurama. Huh, ia bersukur tak mengaktifkan sihir penerangan tadi, kalau saja ia mengaktifkannya mungkin sekarang mereka berada dalam bahaya.

" Ikuti saja aku, tanpa membuat suara yang berisik. "

" Pangeran kedua sebenarnya kita mau kemana?. " ucap Serafall, nada ketakutan tertangkap oleh telinga Naruto dalam ucapannya itu.

" Sudah kubilang ikuti saja aku!. "

Akhirnya Serafall menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, Naruto yang melihat itu cuma diam, walaupun ia tak tahu apa yang ada diujung gua ini dan apa yang ingin ditunjukan Kurama tapi ia yakin itu adalah hal yang penting!.

Setelah melewati berbagai medan akhirnya Naruto, Serafall dan Kurama sampai kesebuah persimpangan, ada jalan menuju ke kiri dan jalan ke kanan. Suasana gelap membuat Naruto tak bisa melihat keadaan dua lorong gelap itu, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Kakak.

" Jadi lewat mana, Kurama. "

" Jalur ini.. "

Kurama berjalan kearah jalur kanan, Naruto dan Serafall mengikutinya dari belakang, setelah beberapa saat Naruto sampai dikeadaan yang benar benar gelap, ia dapat merasakan tangan Serafall yang memegang tangannya erat, ia terdiam beberapa saat lalu berkata, "Kurama, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. "

Naruto melihat sesuatu, itu Cahaya berwarna biru! Tunggu itu berasal dari Kurama.. Bukankah kurama bilang jangan menggunakan cahaya tapi... Bukan, itu bukan cahaya itu burung _Nurhiem._ Burung itu mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang.

"Ikuti Burung itu!. "

Kurama, Naruto, dan Serafall mengeluarkan sayap mereka lalu terbang mengikuti burung _Nurhiem._ Naruto dapat merasakannya!... Ia merasa ada kumpulan binatang yang tengah mengawasi mereka, ia memberikan kode pada Kurama. Kurama langsung mengerti kode yang diberikan Naruto.

Serafall, Kurama, dan Naruto mempercepat terbang mereka, mengabaikan hawa membunuh dari beberapa _Magical Beast_ yang terdeteksi. Tepat disaat Naruto sedang terbang dengan cepat, tiba tiba ia merasa tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu.

" Kurama! Apa itu?. " dengan nada agak panik Naruto bertanya pada sang kakak.

Kurama menghela nafas lega, ia menjawab dengan tenang. " Itu Kekkai, nah sekarang kita sudah aman. " Kurama mendaratkan kakinya dilantai berbatu gua tersebut. Hal itu langsung diikuti Naruto dan Serafall, Kurama secara mengejutkan mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

" **[Cresendrom Kreon]** "

Voila!

Gua ini mengeluarkan cahaya, dan mata Naruto benar benar melebar ketika ia melihat apa yang terjadi... Tempat ini bukan lagi gua, akan tetapi ini adalah lorong bercat emas, dan bercahaya emas. Yah itulah yang dilihatnya, dengan segera ia menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat kekkai berwarna ungu disana.

" Kyaaaah, ini sangat indah! Tempat apa ini. " sikap Serafall yang penakut dalam sekejap langsung berubah, ia menjadi girang dan riang kembali melihat tempat indah ini.

" Apakah kita berpindah tempat?. "

" Aku tak tahu... Tapi aku menemukan tempat ini dua minggu yang lalu. "

Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi... Ia tahu siapapun yang membuat tempat ini pastilah bukan orang sembarangan. Interior ini sangatlah indah, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya berat banyak hal didunia ini yang begitu misterius dan juga mengagumkan.

" Ayo kita lanjutkan, Naruto Serafall. " Kurama kembali berjalan, dan tentu saja Naruto dan Serafall mengikutinya dengan santai. Suasana ini 180° berbeda dengan suasana tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kurama, bagaimana kau tahu sihir tadi, dan apa yang ada diujung sana?. "

" Diujung sana ada sebuah ruangan, dan bagaimana aku mengetahui sihir tadi.. Itu akan terjawab ketika kita sampai diruangan itu. "

...

Disebuah ruangan yang agak redup terlihat dua orang pria yang tengah berbincang, mereka duduk dikursi yang bersebrangan, dari ekspresinya mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Dua orang itu adalah Zekram dan sang Demon Kaisar, Lucifer.

" Yang mulia, seharusnya anda tak membuat perjanjian dengan tuan Samael, beliau itu sangat licik, ia pasti melakukan segala cara untuk menang taruhan itu. "

" Aku tahu, tapi aku merasa hidupku tak akan lama lagi, dan daripada mengibarkan bendera perang pada saudaraku sendiri aku lebih baik menyerahkan Kekaisaran ini. "

Lucifer, dan Samael memang bertaruh, pertaruhan itu berisi 'Apabila Kurama atau faksinya memenangkan persaingan antara para pangeran maka Samael harus mengasingkan dirinya dan tak berurusan dengan kepemimpinan Kerajaan ini. Akan tetapi bila Rizevimlah yang menang maka Lucifer harus mundur dari jabatannya dan membiarkan Samael memimpin kekaisaran sampai hari pelantikan Rizevim. '

Yah, hal itu juga yang membuat Samael mendukung Lilith dan Rizevim sampai saat ini. Lucifer bisa melihat potensi antara Rizevim dan Kurama, mereka sama kuatnya akan tetapi mereka memiliki Visi yang berbeda, ia tentu tahu siapa yang lebih cocok untuk jadi pemimpin ras Demon dan benua timur ini. Akan tetapi tradisi tetaplah tradisi, hal itu tak bisa dilanggar oleh siapapun.

" Tuan, bagaimana tanggapan Anda tentang pangeran kelima?. "

" Dia menarik, entah kenapa aku merasa dia bagaikan naga yang sedang tidur. "

...

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto, Kurama, dan Serafall sampai diujung lorong. Sebuah pintu nampak begitu jelas dihadapan mereka, pintu itu dihiasi seni kaligrafi yang terbuat dari Aksara Demon Kuno. Naruto menatap pintu itu dengan takjub, begitu juga Serafall.

Kurama berjalan kearah pintu itu lalu mengucapkan mantra yang sama dengan tadi.

" **[Cresendrom Kreon]** "

Pintu itu mengeluarkan cahaya emas lalu pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, Kurama memimpin Naruto dan Serafall untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Setelah masuk Naruto melihat sebuah rak buku yang penuh dengan buku-buku berdebu. Naruto melirik ke arah kiri, di dinding bagian kiri itu terpasang sebuah poto, Naruto tak mengenali siapa yang berada di Foto iti tapi ia tahu pakaian yang dikenakannya.

" Pakaian itu.. Bukankah itu pakaian perang Kuno. "

" yeah mungkin dia pemilik ruangan ini. "

Kurama berjalan ke sebuah meja diatas meja itu ada sebuah bola transparan. Ia menempelkan tangannya diatas bola itu lalu mengeluarkan mana miliknya, bola itu mengeluarkan cahaya emas yang menarik perhatian Naruto dan Serafall. Kurama melepaskan tangannya dari bola itu.

" **[Rashuoka Mouri]** "

 _ **Boooft**_

Dan sekumpulan asap menghalangi pandangan semua orang, tak berapa lama asal itu akhirnya menghilang. Dan lagi lagi Naruto dibuat terkejut oleh kehadiran sosok wanita yang berpakaian maid tapi bertubuh transparan. Ia menatap Kurama, dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'jelaskan padaku'.

" Naruto ini Shion, dia adalah hantu penjaga ruangan, ini karena dialah aku tahu segalanya tentang ruangan ini. Aku menemukan Shion ketika dia menggangguku terus saat latihan. "

' Kurama, entah kenapa dia itu sangat spesial'

Yah, menemukan ruang ini karena ia diganggu sesosok hantu, itu sungguh cerita yang lucu bagi Naruto. Tapi ia tak bisa menyangkal Kakaknya ini adalah orang baik yang seolah disukai para dewa. Dimulai dari kekuatannya, lalu sifatnya, dan setelah itu keberuntungannya.

" Perkenalkan Saya, Shion. Saya merupakan bawahan dari Master Kurama. " ucap Shion sambil menundukan kepalanya sebentar.

" Jadi Shion, bisakah kau jelaskan tempat apa ini sebenarnya.?. " tanya Serafall yang baru sadar, kekagumannya pada tempat ini.

" Baiklah, sebenarnya tempat ini adalah milik Ksatria kuat bernama Boruto Kirishaha. Dia memiliki Magical Path yang langka dan dia juga sangat kuat. Dia membangun tempat ini sebagai tempat dirinya beristirahat. Akan tetapi ada seorang Ksatria jahat yang pada masa itu sangat membenci Master Boruto dan Akhirnya pertarungan keduanya pun terjadi hingga mereka mati.

 _Sun Morning Knight_ itulah Magical Path miliknya dan Master Kurama adalah pemilik Magical Path itu sekarang, dan aku tak melupakan pesan Master Boruto tentang memberikan ruangan ini pada penerusnya. "

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ruangan ini milik Ksatria pada masa Kuno, dan kebetulan Kurama memiliki Magical Path yang sama dengan orang Itu, lalu secara otomatis Kurama jadi pemilik ruangan ini. Tiba-tiba ia merasa miris, Magical Path Kurama melambangkan seorang pahlawan yang diiringi kekuatan Dewa, akan tetapi Magical Pathnya... Dari namanya saja Naruto tahu itu tak berhubungan sama sekali dengan pahlawan ataupun kebaikan akan tetapi itu berhubungan dengan kegelapan.

Dalam masalah ini Naruto dan Kurama bagaikan dua sisi koin yang sangat berbeda.

" Oh ya, Shion kau bilang punya _Naturel Crystal Stone_ beratribut Dark iyakan? Cepat keluarkan itu!. "

" Baik Master. "

Shion mengucapkan mantra mantra yang tidak Naruto ketahui, dan secara tiba tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta. Lingkaran itu mengeluarkan sebuah Kristal berwarna hitam yang sebesar ibu jari, walaupun hanya sebesar itu tapi Naruto dapat merasakan energi yang kuat berasal dari kristal itu. Kristak itu melayang kearah Kurama, dan dengan sigap Kurama menangkapnya.

Dan tanpa pertimbangan apapun Kurama langsung menyodorkan kristal hitam itu pada Naruto. " Ini untukmu Naru... Ini hadiah dariku. " senyum hangat berkembang diwajah tampan Kurama, itu benar-benar senyum yang Naruto rindukan dari Kakaknya ini.

Naruto bahagia, usahanya menemukan Kurama tidaklah sia sia. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia tentu bukan _Nature Crystal Stone_ akan tetapi itu karena kembalinya senyuman Kurama yang lama hilang, dikarenakan masalah masalah yang menimpa Kakaknya ini.

...

Waktu Survival Battle tinggal satu bulan, dan tentu Naruto memiliki banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus mempersiapkan segalanya, yah termasuk mental dan Kekuatan.

Di sebuah hutan yang begitu jauh dari Ibukota Demon Empire, terlihat siluet dua sosok yang berbeda gender, siluet pertama berbentuk seorang remaja yang memakai baju serba hitam dan juga sebuah pedang berbilah hitam yang tersimpan erat dipinggangnya. Sosok kedua berbentuk seorang gadis dengan rambut dikucir, sebuah busur indah yang melekat dibadannya dan pakaiannya yang khas akan elf gelap.

Mereka adalah Akeno dan Naruto yang sedang menuju _Skull Scream abyss,_ sebuah jurang yang dihuni Magical Beast bernama _Golden King Ape_ , Magical Beast tingkat Heaven Eksplotion.

 **Akeno POV**

Kutatap remaja yang berada didepanku ini, pangeran kelima Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sudah terkenal dikalangan Bangsawan kelas atas Demon Empire. Adik dari Pangeran kedua Kurama, dan juga sosok rival dari pangeran keempat, Sirzech.

Yeah, aku tahu cukup banyak tentang dirinya, kami pernah menjalankan misi bersama beberapa kali. Dan sekarang kami juga tengah melakukan misi bersama. Dari pandanganku ia adalah orang yang kuat dan orang yang sangat susah untuk menyerah.

Apakah aku memiliki rasa suka padanya? Ahh, hal itu membingungkan. Jujur aku mengaguminya, tapi soal suka mungkin belum? Kami juga tak terlalu dekat sih, yang kutahu ia dekat dengan Grayfia. Dan lagipula kami masih berumur 12 tahun jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan.

" Jangan melamun dihutan, Akeno. "

" A-ah tidak kok, aku masih siaga. Aku cuma memikirkan beberapa hal kecil. "

Yah sepertinya dia orang yang sangat serius dalam beberapa hal...

Kami berjalan melewati hutan dan akhirnya kami hampir sampai ditempat yang dituju. Aku dapat melihat hutan disini memang angker, dan juga sangat sunyi. Ini membuat suasana jadi tak akhirnya sampai dibibir jurang, Naruto langsung berjalan dijalann setapak menuju jurang. aku melompat dari batu ke batu turun secara perlahan. Sebenarnya kami bisa menggunakan sayap tapi, kami lebih suka menggunakan Kaki.

Aku memapakan kakiku pada salah satu batu, tapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Batu itu bergerak dan akhirnya aku terpeleset... Oooh tidak aku akan jatuh. Langsung kututup mataku... Kenapa tak sakit? Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan melihat sosok Naruto yang memegang tubuhku ehm, lebih tepatnya pinggangku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melamun, berhati-hatilah!. "

Wajahnya terlihat agak marah, huh aku memang salah disini, akupun memfokuskan pikiranku pada perjalanan ini.

 **Akeno POV End**

Naruto mendesah pelan, ia tak tahu apa yang membuat putri disampingnya ini lamunkan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, Naruto berhenti sejenak ia menatap keatas dia dan Akeno sudah turun sekitar 40 meteran.

Lalu aku alihkan pandanganku kebawah sana, itu masih gelap dasarnya belum terlihat. Naruto berpikir jikalau mereka tak terbang mungkun mereka harus menyelesaikan misi ini sampai besok. Dengan modal pemikiran itu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan sayapnya dari punggung lalu ia menatap Akeno, orang yang ditatap Cuma menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah Akeno mengeluarkan sayapnya, ia dan Naruto melesat ke dasar jurang. Naruto mengatur dengan benar kecepatan terbangnya, ia sesekali berhenti sebelum melanjutkan terbangnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto dan Akeno sampai diujung jurang, dari atas Naruto dapat melihat sebuah hutan yang nampak mengerikan.

Naruto memapakan kakinya ditanah paling dasar diujung jurang ini. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia bisa menebak pasti banyak sekali _Magical Beast_ disini. Ia menarik pedang dari sangkarnya lalu memasang posisi bersiaga, disampingnya Akeno juga menyiapkan busurnya.

Naruto dan Akeno berjalan secara perlahan mencoba mencari mahluk buruan mereka. Sebuah aura tak menyenangkan membuat jantung Naruto berdebar, ia melirik ke salah satu pohon yang cukup besar, dari sana... Naruto merasakan aura itu datang dari sana.

" Ayo kita periksa!. "

Akeno mengangguk menuruti perintah Naruto, mereka mendekat kearah pohon itu, semakin dekat... Semakin kencang pula debaran jantungnya, jaraknya dengan pohon makin terkikis.

 _ **Srrkk!**_

Suara semak-semak membuat Naruto jadi tambah gugup, ia memegang erat Zarkielus miliknya, keringat dingin keluar dari telapak tangannya. Suasana gelap dan hening membuat ini semakin mendebarkan. Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mendejat lagi pada pohon itu lalu...

" **Grrrrrroooaarrrrrrr. "**

 _ **Bruk!**_

Naruto terjatuh, ia terkejut melihat seekor ukar besar yang tiba tiba keluar dari balik pohon itu. Naruto langsung berdiri dan memasang kuda kuda. Ular tadi langsung melesat kearahnya berniat menelan Naruto, tapi sebuah panah petir menghantam matanya, panah itu membuat mata kirinya buta.

" Kabur!. "

Naruto dan Akeno berlari menjauh dari monster itu, mereka berlari karena mereka tahu Ular itu tingkat _Sky Fury yang s_ ama dengan target mereka. Saat mereka cukup jauh Naruto dan Akeno melebarkan sayap Demon mereka dan mengepakannya terbang menjauh dari tempat ular itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto dan Akeno bisa saja bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan monster itu akan tetapi, hal itu hanya akan menguras energi mereka percuma. Naruto menatap Akeno disampingnya, " Jadi kita akan mencari dimana Golden King Ape itu?. "

" Kita cari pohon tertinggi dihutan ini, biasanya pohon tertinggi itulah yang menjadi sarang mereka. " Akeno mengetahui itu dari buku yang dibacanya.

Naruto memutakan tubuhnya 360°, ia mencari pohon tertinggi dihutan ini. Dan Naruto menemukannya, itu dia Naruto bisa melihat sebuah pohon yang tingginya mencolok dibandingkan pohon yang lain, Naruto menoleh kepada Akeno.

" Aku menemukannya itu dia!. " ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk pohon tertinggi itu.

Akeno juga melihatnya, " Ayo kita kesana!. "

Mengepakan sayapnya dengan keras, mereka menuju pohon tertinggi itu dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Melewati berkilo meter jauhnya, akhirnya Naruto dan Akeno sampai didekat pohon itu, disana mereka melihat Golden King Ape yang sedang tidur disalah satu batang pohon. Jarak Naruto dan pohon itu kira kira 800 meteran, seperti yang tercatat dibuku Golden king ape merupakan salah satu hewan yang sangat cepat dalam hak mendeteksi musuh!.

Dengan menekan auranya sampai maksimal, Naruto dan Akeno mulai terbang mendekati pohon itu secara perlahan tapi pasti.

Tangan besar Golden ape bergerak, Naruto langsung berhenti bernafas melihat itu. Dan ia menghembuskan nafasnya melihat tiada reaksi lagi dari sang Magical Beast. Ketika jarak sudah mencapai 500 meter Akeno berhenti mendekat dan mulai mempersiapkan busurnya, sementara itu Naruto terus mendekat kearah Golden Ape dengan sebuah pedang yang dipegang erat oleh kedua tangan Naruto.

Jarak antara Naruto dan Golden Ape makin menipis, Naruto dapat merasakan nafasnya makin tak beraturan, keringat muncul didahinya. Setelah jarak antara Naruto dan Golden Ape mencapai 100 meter Naruto menggunakan sihirnya.

" **[Magika : Furious Kreon]** "

Shockwave berwarna ungu melesat ke arah Golden Ape itu, Naruto tersenyum lega ketika Golden Ape tak bergerak, yah Naruto yakin serangannya akan mengenai Golden Ape itu. Senyumannya luntur ketika Golden Ape itu langsung bergerak.

Golden Ape bangun sebelum Sihir Naruto memotongnya, Golden Ape lalu melompat kearah pohon disampingnya, ia menggunakan tangannya menggapai batangan pohon itu. Dan tanpa aba aba ia melompat sekali lagi... Lompatan itu MENGARAH PADA NARUTO!.

'Sialan, aku harus segera menghindar. '

Naruto berbalik lalu mengepakan sayapnya akan tetapi lompatan Golden Ape lebih cepat dari yang Naruto duga. Golden Ape melayang dan sekarang tinggal beberapa detik lagi ia menggapai Naruto. Naruto semakin panik ia mempercepat terbangnya akan tetapi tepat disaat Naruto akan tertangkap serangan panah petir beruntun menghantam kulit sang Golden Ape.

Serangan itu membuat Golden Ape kehilangan momentum lalu jatuh ke bawah. Golden Aoe itu jatuh ke salah satu pohon, ia lalu menggapai batang pohon itu dengan tangan besarnya.

 _ **Krak!**_

Batang pohon itu patah dan akhirnya tubuh Golden Ape menghantam tanah. Ia langsung bangkit lalu menatap keatas.

" **Grrrrmmmmm. "**

Ia mengeram galak pada Naruto dan Akeno, Ape itu mencari-cari sebuah objek untuk dilempar, dan ia menemukan bongkahan batu yang besar, ia lalu mendekat kearah batu itu, memeluknya lalu mengangkatnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan ia melempar batu itu kearah Naruto dan Akeno.

" Akeno menghindar!. "

Naruto dan Akeno terbang menghindari lemparan batu itu. Naruto menatap batu yang melayang diudara dengan tajam, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada batu itu. Sebuah rantai panjang keluar dari tangan Naruto, rantai itu mengikat batu yang melayang tersebut.

Melihat usahanya berhasil Naruto tersenyum, ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada rantai itu dan menarik rantai tersebut dengan kuat hingga membuat batu itu jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi mengikuti arah gravtiasi atau menuju sang Golden Ape yang berada dibawah.

Golden ape terkejut, ia langsung melompat meninggalkan tempat semula.

 **Booomm**

Batu itu meledak setelah menghantam tanah dengan keras. Naruto yang berada diudara tiba tiba mengunci pandangannya pada Golden ape. ' Ini saatnya untuk beraksi. '

Dengan kecepatan penuh Naruto melesat kearah Golden ape, ia adalah knight melawan sosok monster dari dekat adalah kewajibannya. Walau ada sedikit rasa takut, tapi ia harus melawan monster ini.

Naruto mendaratkan kakinya diatas sebuah batang pohon, Golden Ape yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah dirinya dengan kekuatan penuh. Mengeluarkan Zarkielus dari cincin spasial miliknya lalu menggenggamnya erat. Surai hitam Naruto berkibar karena tiupan nakal angin yang sesekali berhembus.

" **Grrroaarrr.** "

Pukulan kuat menghantam pohon yang Naruto tumpangi, keadaan ngamuk Golden Ape bukankah hak yang sepele. Naruto melompat ke pohon lainnya setelah itu ia berbalik menghadap Golden Ape, dengan sekali lompat ia mendekat kearah Golden Ape.

" **[Magika : Eksentus Skry] "**

Saat si Ape akan menyambut Naruto dengan hantaman ganas tangannya, Naruto langsung mengaktifkan sihir andalannya.

 _ **Craaashhh!**_

Naruto tiba tiba sudah berada dibelakang Sang Ape, luka melintang terlihat dipunggung Golden Ape tersebut. Golden Ape itu mengamuk, ia langsung berlari kearah Naruto, mulutnya tertutup sebentar lalu ia membukanya lagi, dan mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat semburan api keluar dari mulut si Ape itu.

Menggunakan sayapnya ia langsung terbang menghindari Api tersebut, akan tetapi semburan api tersebut membakar sebagian pohon membuat hutan mengalami kebakaran.

Akeno mengeluarkan panah petir dan menembakannya menggu akan busur berulangkali, ini adalah efek dari **[Magika : Riun Skreme]** miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti menembak, dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

" **[Magika : Ruin Zerkreas]** "

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta didepannya, lingkaran itu berdiameter 5 meter. Akeno menciptakan panah petir miliknya lalu menembakannya menggunakan busur. Panah petir itu melesat dan akhirnya masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir itu, beberapa saat kemudian lingkaran sihir itu bercahaya dan menembakan ribuan panah petir dari dalamnya.

'Heh, inilah sihirku yang kedua. Dengan ini aku akan menjadikanmu Kera panggang!. '

Sebuah senyuman mengembang dibibir cantik Akeno.

 _ **Swush! Swush! Swush! Drrzzzzt! Booomm!**_

Hujan panah itu menimpa Golden Ape dengan kejam, sang Golden Ape meraung kesakitan. Setelah beberapa saat hujan itu berhenti, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini. Ia menyiapkan mana miliknya dan mengalirkannya pada Zarkielus.

" **[Magika : Furious Kreon]** "

Shockwave ungu merambat diudara, melesat kearah sang Golden Ape. Menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghindar, ia berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk lolos dari sihir Naruto akan tetapi semua usahanya sia-sia.

 _ **Crrraaaashhh!**_

Sihir itu memotong kaki Golden King ape, Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega melihat itu tapi itu tak serta merta membuat Naruto lengah, ia masih mengawasi _Magical Beast_ yang bernama lengkap Golden King ape itu.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian Golden Ape bangkit lagi dengan aura yang lebih menakutkan, Naruto dapat menebak apa yang terjadi... Golden Ape itu membakar unsur kehidupan dalam tubuhnya yang menghasilkan ledakan mana yang besar.

Ada sedikit kengerian ketika Naruto menatap Golden Ape itu, tapi ia tak akan kalah hanya karena Mana milik monster itu meningkat!.

' Baiklah mari kita gunakan Sihir Atribut Spesialku. '

Setiap kenaikan ke tingkat selanjutnya maka sebuah Sihir spesial pun terbuka, Naruto telah naik dari tingkat Beginner ke tingkat Intermediat itu artinya ia mempunyai sihir Atribut tambahan selain ketiga sihir atribut dasar.

" **[Magika : Yuin Dark Emperor]** "

Naruto mengarahkan ujung pedangnya pada Golden Ape yang melompat lompat berusaha menggapainya, Zarkielus ditutupi cahaya ungu yang hebat, dan tepat disaat Golden Ape utu melompat sebuah cahaya Ungu keluar dari ujung pedangnya lalu menembus tubuh Golden Ape tersebut.

 _ **Booooommmm!**_

Dan semuanya berakhir, yah berakhir...

...

Naruto sedang duduk ditaman belakang Kastilnya, ia akhirnya masuk ke tahap Intermediat Med. Tentu itu adalah hal yang melegakan mengingat Survival test hanya tinggal hitungan hari. Kurama, Naruto sangat ingin bertarung dengan Kakaknya itu, yeah ia ingin melihat sekuat apa kakaknya.

 **Naruto POV**

Kurama, dia Kakak yang baik juga Kakak yang hebat akan tetapi dia juga adalah sosok yang sangat ingin kukalahkan. Aku semakin merasakannya, persaingan bahkan antara Aku dan Kurama ataupun dengan yang lainnya semakin memanas.

Yeah rasa bertarung Lucifer benar-benar mengalir dalam nadi kami, dan tentu aku sangat ingin menunjukan pada semua orang, bahkan pada kakakku siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku ingin bertarung dan berkembang, aku ingin menghapus semua ketakutan dalam hatiku, aku ingin menggapai semua impianku.

Karena aku **Dark Emperor,** aku mengalahkan yang lemah dan akan mengalahkan yang kuat, karena aku akan tumbuh dengan rasa sakit, aku akan tumbuh diiringi dengan darah! Semakin kuat diriku semakin banyak mayat yang akan berserakan. Tujuanku cuma satu...

MENAKLUKAN SEGALANYA!

 **Naruto POV end**

" Arrrrgggghhh, (hosh hosh) pikiran macam apa itu. Aku harus melupakannya!. " suara nafasnya tak teratur, keringat muncul didahinya.

Akhir akhir ini Naruto sering 'kerasukan' pemikiran aneh tentang membantai dan menaklukan segalanya, Naruto yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Magical Path miliknya. Tapi ia tak tahu cara menghentikan gejala aneh ini, ia juga tak memberitahu siapapun mengenai ini.

" Pangeran Kelima anda kenapa?. "

Grayfia yang memutuskan menemui sang pangeran itu dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang sekarang tengah bersimpuh dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Grayfia langsung mendekat dan membantu Naruto duduk dikursi taman kembali, dengan lembut ia bertanya, " Apakah anda baik baik saja, pangeran?. "

" Aku baik-baik saja kok Grayfia hanya sedikit kelelahan. "

" begitu ya, Tuan anda tak harus memaksakan diri, keselamatan Anda adalah yang tetpenting bagi saya. "

" E-eh begitukah, kalau begitu terima kasih atas perhatianmu. "

Pipi Naruto sedikit memerah ketika, Grayfia mengucapkan kata kata yang menurutnya 'Romantis'. Grayfia duduk disamping Naruto yang masih bengong, ia tersenyum simpul. Berada didekat orang ini sangat nyaman, Grayfia kadang terkagum ketika melihat sifat Cool Naruto, dan kadang ia tertawa melihat sifat konyolnya Naruto walau itu jarang terjadi sih

" Grayfia seandainya Kurama kalah, dan fraksiku hancur apakah kau masih tetap mau bersamaku?. " tanya Naruto dengan nada lirih.

" Asal anda tahu, bahkan ketika semua dunia membencimu dan anda menjadi orang paling tidak beruntung, saya masih akan berada disampingmu Tuan. "

" benarkah?. "

" Iya, tentu. "

 **...**

 **Ditempat yang tak diketahui**

Sebuah patung tiba tiba mengeluarkan cahaya ungu, mata patung itu terbuka, bibirnya pun mengucapkan sesuatu.

" **Dark Emperor akan bangkit, dia akan bangkit diiringi dengan rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Menaklukan berbagai pilar dan pahlawan dan menjadi sang Kaisar didunia yang kelam. "**

 **To Be Continue...**

Hah, maaf yah saya tak bisa menepati janji tentang 6K lebih jujur, mengetik menggunakan hp emang bikin jari pada bengkak. Tapi setidaknya saya sudah berusaha dan ini sudah 5K, yah mungkin chap berikutnya saya bayar dengan word yang lebih panjang.. Karena nulis Chap ini cuma sehari ini doank (dadakan)

Apalagi masih dalam keadaan berduka karena kekalahan timnas... Hueeeee(plak)

Dan yah Fic ini memang terinspirasi dari 'Breakers' tapi tentu saya gak akan nyomot seluruh Alur tuh LN.

Bila ada hal yang ingin diucapkan entah berupa tanggapan, saran, kritik silahkan tuliskan dikolom Review karena hal itu berkaitan dengan perbaikan setiap chapnya dan juga mood Author untuk menulis...

Saya mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dan..

See you next time...


End file.
